Kamen Rider Dragoon
by RiderFan707
Summary: A war that is unknown to the humans for centuries, until now when a third side enters into the picture and inherits the title of Kamen Rider. Will the Kamen Rider Dragoon be able to end this war or will earth crumble to this war.
1. Ch 1: Raising

Disclaimer: Kamen Rider is own by Toei.

* * *

Chapter 1: Raising

A blonde hair young man, who was of average height a built, stepped out of a car with a young woman, who was almost as tall as him stepped out of the driver's side of the car. "Are you sure you want to come here Nate?" she asked.

"Come on Kassie," Nate replied as the truck opened up and Nate grabbed a box and suitcase, "This will be good for me."

Kassie grabbed the other box, "You know that Mom want you to go to a better school," she said.

The two walked through the lobby were other people around Nate's age. "Mom should know if I went to another school, I wouldn't be in driving distance of Eastwood Shores," Nate explained.

Kassie giggled as they waited for an elevator, "You are mommy's little baby boy."

"Shut up!" Nate retorted. The elevator arrived and adults young and old walked out and the two took their spot.

"You know dad will kill you once he knows that you are going for an Art Major," Kassie told Nate.

"Don't remind me," Nate replied.

Once they reached the floor they wanted, they wondered down the hall, passing other young adults settling in, until they reached the room 520 with the door slightly opened, "This is my dorm room," Nate said as he pushed the door open.

Inside the room, they saw another young man, who was already settled in the room. He saw Nate and stood up. "Hi…," he greeted with a nervous smile, "You m-must be my roommate." He was a little hesitant but he reached out his hand and said, "I'm Ashton Rehm."

Nate placed his stuff on the bed and shook Ashton's hand, "I'm Nathan Darnell," he introduced himself. Then he turn to Kassie, "And this is my sister Kassie."

"Ni-nice to meet you," Ashton replied as he reached into his pocket and pulled out glasses and put them on.

Nate took a quick look at his roommate. He was taller than him, possibly over 6 feet tall. He was skinny and he kept his light brunette hair neat and clean, just like his clothes and stuff in the room. But the odd thing about him was he had a scar that go over his right eye and the iris right eye is red, while the other was blue.

"Nate we need to get the rest of your stuff," Kassie told her brother.

"Alright," Nate turned to Ashton, "Can you look…"

Ashton was already nodding his head and said, "Sure."

Nate left with his sister to get the rest of his stuff. On the way to the car Kassie grabbed Nate's shoulder. "Are you sure you want to stay here with someone like him?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"That guy is so odd," Kassie replied, "He possibly socially awkward, he did know the Darnell name. Are you sure you don't want to just stay at home."

Nate sighed as rubbed his temples. "Just because he isn't from a wealthy family like us, doesn't mean he should be treated differently. Plus I want to interact with people other than our family and other rich boys from boarding schools." Nate grabbed the last box from the car, "Stop judging people," he told his sister.

After an hour of setting thing up, Kassie said her goodbyes and left Nate with his roommate. There was an awkward silence between them. "So what is your Major?" Nate asked.

"Anthropology," Ashton replied quickly.

"Interesting," Nate replied, "Have you been interested in the past?" Ashton nodded in response. "I'm an Art Major. I was always into being creative and create masterpieces. My dad wanted me to go into business like him, but…"

Nate was interrupted by a beeping noise and Ashton pulled out his cellphone and checked something. "I'll be right back." He said as he left the room, leaving Nate by himself. The rest of the day was uneventful as Ashton came back an hour later.

* * *

The next day, Nate was checking out some of the collage campus. Seeing the building where his classes will be at. He likes the park-like campus. "I'm so happy to choose to come here." He continued to wonder around and ended up in the rec center that was on campus. He had an overhead view of students and athletes working out or getting a simple exercise.

"What do you call this?!" Nate saw a few guys near the weights, "You three need to work harder before the tryouts!"

Nate shook his head and muttered, "Jocks."

Nate exit the rec center, where he passed a man in a grey trench coat, fedora, and had a pair of sunglasses. Nate had and weird feeling about the man, but it passed as he heard his cellphone ring. He pulled out the phone and answered, "Hello,"

"Nathan, are you there?" a woman said on the other line of the phone.

Nate regretted answering the phone, "Yeah mom, I'm here."

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Yes mom, everything is fine," Nate replied.

"Because we can bring you home and…"

"Mom," Nate interrupted, "I haven't been gone for 24 hours yet. I'll be fine." Nate soon spotted Ashton sitting at a table drinking something. "I'll call you back. Love you."

Nate hung up the phone and walked to the table where Ashton was at. "Hey Ashton," he greeted.

Ashton looked up with a look of surprise, "Um… hi," he said back. The two were in another awkward silence. "Can I…help you?"

"Well I thought since we are roommates we should hang out," Nate explained as he sat from across Ashton, "What are you drinking?"

"Smoothie," Ashton replied. Ashton just sat there and drank his smoothie just not saying anything else.

"Hi Ash!" a female voice called out. They both turned to see a red headed girl with long hair in a ponytail, who looked like she was about 5'2" and had a side bag. She sat in the empty chair.

"Hey Lucy," Ashton greeted. Nate was surprised to see Ashton comfortable with someone.

'Then again she might know him for a long time,' Nate thought.

"So how do you think of this school?" Lucy asked.

"It's nice," Ashton replied.

"Are you going to introduce me to him?" Lucy asked nudging towards Nate.

Ashton started to stutter as he tried to introduce Nate. "I'm Nathan Darnell," he introduced himself, "But you can call me Nate."

"You're roommates?" Lucy asked. Ashton nodded in reliance. Lucy turned to Nate. "Darnell? As in the son of Mabuz Darnell?"

Nate sighed and replied, "Yeah, the same. Even have the family name on the business building here."

"Must be rough," Lucy said.

Just then Ashton got up, "Sorry, I need to head to work." As he started to walk, he tripped and spilled the smoothie, where he landed in it.

"You okay?" Lucy asked.

Ashton quickly got up and turned to Lucy, "I'm fine," he quickly replied as he left.

"He's always an oddball," Lucy said, "I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Lucy Holt."

"Is he always like that?" Nate asked.

"Ever since we were in elementary school," Lucy replied. "So, you noticed his eye?"

"Yeah," Nate said, "I wanted to ask him about it, but I knew it isn't in my place to ask."

"Good," Lucy said, "A lot of people just see his 'unnatural' eyes and they judge him without seeing that he is a kind young man."

"Something bad?" Nate asked.

"He will tell you when you earn his trust," Lucy said.

Nate smiled at the comment and said, "He looks like a great guy. Can't believe people would judge him."

"He needs friends like you," Lucy told him.

"Well, I'm going to check out where my classes will be at, so I'll see you around," Nate said as he got up.

"See ya!" Lucy said with a smile as Nate left.

* * *

Nate walked around the building to see more of the campus, but as he was walking he can hear someone talking. "I have what you want," a man said.

"And these will give us the strength we need?" another man said.

"Of course," the first man replied.

Against Nate's better judgment, he decided to see what was going. He crouched down and got closer. He saw the three jocks from the rec center and the man in the grey coat.

"Take these," the man handed three small flat object to the jocks. As they touched the objects, multicolored energy that looked like wires engulfed them. When the energy was gone, there stood three figures in copper plating, with wires underneath. Their heads were replaced with sickly pale skin with a mask over their mouth and nose. There look like they were wearing googles over their eyes.

"What did you do!?" one shouted with an electronic voice.

"Don't worry, this is normal," the man said, "You can change back with a simple thought, but just remember that you now have a debt with me now."

Nate couldn't understand what he was seeing, but he knows that he needs to get out of there. Unknowingly to him, he stepped on a stick and it snapped under his weight.

"Someone saw us!" the man shouted, "Find them!"

The three did what they were told and went to look for the intruder. Nate got up and tried to run, only to trip on his own feet. "There you are!" one of the monsters grabbed Nate and dragged him to the man.

"What do you think you are doing here boy?!" the man asked.

"I swear, I will not tell anyone!" Nate pleaded on the verge of crying.

"You won't, because you will die," the man said.

"What!?" the three monsters shouted.

"You're in debt to me!" the man shouted, "And claiming lives will pay off the debt!"

* * *

Ashton was in his dorm room, changing his shirt. He heard his phone beeping. Ashton picked up the phone and looked at it. He then grabbed a side bag from under the bed and ran out of the dorm room.

* * *

The man place his hand on Nate's face, "Such an innocent boy," he said, "But we need to leave no witnesses."

"Hey!"

The all turned to see Ashton. "Ashton, run!"

"Just look at you," Ashton said with a stern of confidence, "Three became Mech Alphas, I'm guessing for power."

"Just who are you!?" the man asked.

Ashton reached into the bag and pulled out a belt. With a swift motion, he put the belt on around his waist. Then he pulled out a dark blue object that looks like a crystal of an angular head. He inserted it into the belt and used something on the side of the crystal to spin it on the belt. "Henshin!" Blue energy came from the belt and wrapped him around him. When the energy stopped, he was in a navy armor, with a black spandex like outfit underneath the armor. There was a dragon's head on the right shoulder, small claws on the wrist and ankles, and wings engraved on his back. On the side of his of his belt is a small blade. He had a helmet with white visor over his eyes and a silver piece over his mouth.

"The Kamen Rider!" the man said.

"That's what you call me, but I am the Dragoon," Ashton replied.

"You'll all pay you off your debts with the death of that man!" the man shouted as he wanted the other to attack.

"Sending Alphas, typical," Ashton said as the Alphas dropped Nate and surrounded Ashton.

The first Alpha charged in and Ashton got out of the way and tripped it up. The next Alpha charged in and Ashton punched the Alpha on its ass. The last Alpha was hesitant so Ashton kicked it down. Ashton grabbed the blade and it grew into larger and it became a lance. He swung the lace around and it hit all the Alphas. Energy charged through the lance and with one last swing, he hit the Alphas again and they exploded, leaving unconscious young men.

"Pathetic Alphas!" the man shouted as energy surrounded him and took a new shape. He was a blue robot with what looked like a large circular fan with a face in the center of it. Its right hand was replaced with a fan. "This is a job for an Omega!"

"A Fan Mech, that's the first," Ashton said.

The Fan Mech release a large gust of wind, blowing the unconscious men away. Ashton jabbed the lance into the ground to keep himself in place. "No one escapes my gusts!" the Fan Mech shouted.

Ashton held out his hand and something was forming in it. When it was the size of a baseball, he tossed it behind the Fan Mech and it got sucked in damaging the Mech. "What did you do?!" it shouted.

"Fireballs," Ashton replied as he charged in and swung his lance around hitting the Fan Mech multiple times.

The Fan Mech used the fan it had for a hand to blow Ashton away. He used it to his advantage, as he landed on a wall and lunched himself at the Mech with his lance out and pierced the Arm of the Fan Mech, tearing it off.

The Fan Mech screamed in pain. "Foolish Kamen Rider," it started, "There are more of us out there and our leader will make sure you meet your demise."

"I'm ready for all of you," Ashton said as the lance's pole shrunk and he attached it to the end of his leg. The lance and the bottom part of his leg started to glow with energy. He jumped into the air with his foot out in front and kicked the Mech. Energy surged though the Mech and it exploded.

Nate was surprised to see what he just saw. He stared at the figure Ashton became, who stared back at him. "A Kamen Rider?"

A/N: Here is the first chapter to introduce some of the characters and the enemies. I hope you all enjoyed it.


	2. Ch 2: The Unknown War

Disclaimer: Kamen Rider is own by Toei.

Chapter 2: The Unknown War

Nate was surprised to see what he just saw. He stared at the figure Ashton became, who stared back at him. "A Kamen Rider?"

Ashton transformed back to his normal self. "What happened?" Nate asked.

Ashton quickly grabbed Nate's arm and run of with him. Nate was confused with everything that happened. He saw people turn into monsters and his roommate was some sort of super hero. The two finally stopped after being for certain being on the other side of the campus. The two were breathing heavily and after Nate caught his breath, he had to say something. "What happened?"

Ashton was still breathing heavily and was stuttering whenever he spoke. "Well… Um you see…a war…"

"Ashton you can drop the act," Nate assured, "We are alone."

Ashton shook his head and replied, "Not acting."

"Ash!" They both turned to see Lucy. "The campus is in a ruckus, did something happen?" Ashton nodded his head furiously in response. Lucy sighed, "Great they are also on campus."

"What is going on?" Nate nearly shouted, "I just saw robotic monsters and he became…"

Lucy place her hand on Nate's mouth, "You need to be quiet and follow us." She also noticed the belt still on Ashton's waist, "And for the love of god Ashton, you need to remember to take that belt off!"

"Sorry…" Ashton replied in a whisper.

* * *

At what looks like an underground factory, a gold plated robot with gears coming out of his back and shoulders, but there was a large gear coming out of his head, almost as if it looks like a crown.

Heavy footsteps was heard and a larger robot that had heavy and thick plates all over its body. "Lord Gehanna, I report with terrible news."

"What is it now Golem?" Gehanna asked.

"The Omaga that went to Eastwood Shore's university was destroyed," Golem told.

Gehanna slammed his fist on an old desk. "Damn Kamen Rider!"

"Kamen Rider this. Kamen Rider that," a female voice said as another robot, made to look like a woman with silver jeweled encrusted plates all build as if she was made up of wind-up parts. "Can you let it go?"

"I'm sorry Jewel, but this Kamen Rider interfered for too long," Gehanna replied as he turned to the female robot, "Twenty Omegas were destroyed by this monster. Once he is destroyed, we can always be together."

* * *

Lucy dragged Nate and Ashton to a bar that was off campus called The Off Campus. "What are we doing here?" Nate asked.

"Just fallow us," Lucy said as she pulled the two into the bar.

Inside the bar, they were greeted by a brunette woman behind the bar who was as tall as Nate. "Hey Lucy, Ashton," she also noticed Nate, "I see you have a new friend."

"Yep and Ashton revealed himself," Lucy told the woman.

"You know where to go," the woman said.

"Thanks Liz." Lucy guided Nate to the back of the bar with Ashton fallowing behind. They past the bathrooms and kitchen, to a door that that is labeled 'private.' Lucy took a key out and unlocked the door and pulled Nate into the room.

Inside the room, there was a two couches with a coffee table in-between them and a plasma TV in front of them. On the other side of the room is a desk and laptop on it. "Ash, you can brief him," Lucy said.

Ashton nodded as Lucy left the two alone. "What is going on?" Nate asked again.

Ashton didn't say anything, he grabbed the laptop and placed it on the coffee table. He opened it and boot it up. As the computer was starting up, Ashton went behind the desk and Nate saw a mini-fridge, where Ashton got two water bottles. He sat back down in front of the computer and offered one of the bottles to Nate. "Here, have some," he said.

"Thanks," Nate said as he took the bottle and sat on the couch. Ashton typed something on the computer and on the TV screen appeared an image of the three monsters Nate saw.

"These are Alpha Mechs," Ashton said.

"Mechs?" Nate repeated.

Ashton nodded again, "They are machines made out of people with a Corrupted Scale. When they get stronger they become Omaga Mechs." The screen showed a few robotic monsters that were fashioned off of different mechanical products. "Just like the Fan Mech you saw."

"So these are the guys you are fighting," Nate pointed out.

Ashton shook his head again. "There is another side," he said as put a new image on the screen. This picture had monsters that looked like the Alpha Mechs instead of wires for skin were scales and the copper was replaced with silver. "This is an Alpha Magi and just like the Mech, they have an Alpha and Omega forms." Then it showed a humanoid creature covered in red and gold feathers. It had a tail feathers hanging from the back of his waist. On his shoulders had beaks and he had green eyes with a silver mouth piece on his face. "We believe this is one of the leaders of the Magi, Phoenix. It's a war between the Mechs and Magi."

"A war?" Nate said, "You think people would notice monsters fighting each other?"

Ashton shook his head again, "Just recently with me. I'm just a third side getting in the way of these two."

Nate was surprised to hear this. There was a war and nobody knows about it. Suddenly, the door opened and he saw a man you was slightly taller than Ashton, with his physique he can tell this man was a jock himself. "So this is the new blood," he said. Ashton nodded as he adjusted his glasses as well. "You need to talk around new people," the man said as he sat on the couch next to Nate.

"But he told me about the enemy," Nate pointed out.

"That wasn't Ashton, it was Dragoon talking," the man corrected. "By the way I'm Sam, Lucy's older brother and the manager of this bar."

"What do you mean that it was Dragoon talking?" Nate asked.

"You must have noticed it," Nate turned to the door to see Liz and Lucy. Liz continued, "The Ashton in front of you is completely different from the man who becomes Dragoon."

"By the way," Nate start up, "What is a Kamen Rider?"

"A Kamen Rider is a name of a warrior, the word 'kamen' means 'masked.' It is usually given to the person who fights evil while wearing a mask in Japan," Ashton explained.

"Japan?" Nate repeated, "How do monsters know anything about some warrior from Japan."

"Well if it is more confusing; a dragoon was a name of a mounted infantry," Ashton said, "And I mount a dragon if I need help."

"What?" Nate simply said confused at the situation.

"I think that's enough for one day," Lucy suggested.

"Agree!" Liz shouted, "Ashton, get cleaned up and get ready for your shift."

Ashton nodded and left the room and everyone was starting to leave, but Lucy noticed Nate still sitting on the couch. "You okay."

"What did I get myself into yesterday?" he asked.

* * *

In what looked like the inside of a huge hallowed tree, a group of creatures gathered on many levels of the wall. In the center ground level, Phoenix lowered in the middle. "I am proud to say that after all these years the son of our mighty leaders Pegasus and Gorgon, who passed from this world. He has taken a noble form worthy to lead us to victory." The creatures cheered as a group parted near a large door that was opening. "My I introduce to Lord Unicorn!"

A humanoid horse dressed in a black robe looking creature with a long horn from its forehead that looked more like a saber and face looked more like a mask. "Thank you Phoenix," Unicorn said as he turned to the all the creatures in the hall. "I am proud to say that I's continuing where my parents left off. "Together we will rid our enemies and bring my parents' dream a reality."

Soon they all hear load thuds, leading up to an earthshaking thud near Unicorn. There stood a large creature made of stone, with only a loincloth as clothing and carrying a large club. "Lord Unicorn," it started, "I am the Stone Troll. I wish to prove myself as a strong warrior to you."

"How so?" Unicorn asked.

"I will destroy the Kamen Rider," the Stone Troll said.

"Kamen Rider?" Unicorn repeated.

"He is referring to the Dragoon," Phoenix answered, "Go Troll and prove that no one can defeat us."

The Troll Magi nodded before jumping out of the large room. "Phoenix," Unicorn started, "What is the Kamen Rider?"

"All in good time my lord," Phoenix assured, "But just know that he is the enemy to our kind."

* * *

Nate was sitting at the bar at Off Campus watching Ashton, who was a server here. "At least he can talk to customers," he said.

"It takes a while," Liz said from behind the bar placing a drink next to Nate, "Other places didn't give him much of a chance."

"That's a shame," Nate added.

"What do you mean!?" a guy shouted at Ashton.

"Y-your ID is f-f-fake…" Ashton stuttered raising his arm getting ready to defend himself, "…I must kindly ask you to leave."

"My ID is not fake!" the guy said standing up trying to look more intimidating.

"Hey!" Liz shouted getting everyone's attention. She walked over to the two and held her hand out, "Ash, give me the ID." Ashton nodded as he gave her the ID. She studied the ID and the person it represented and she quickly handed it back to Ashton. "Sir your ID is fake, so can you leave my establishment before I get the campus police involved."

The accused young man let out a scuff and said, "This place is stupid anyway." He left without disturbing the other customers.

"Every new semester, this happens," Liz said under her breath.

As Liz got back behind the bar, where another customer approached her. "Excuse me can you turn the volume up?"

The customer was pointing to the TV where there was an emergency broad cast. "…This creature started to attack and…" the reporter was interrupted when the Stone Troll landed near him.

"I want the Kamen Rider! He needs to come to the north part of the shore line within 10 minutes or I'll destroy everything in pure rage!" it explained.

Liz turned to Ashton and nod slightly. Ashton nodded back and left his stuff at the bar and walks to the back. Nate decided to fallow Ashton to see what he was doing. They went past the private room and to a door that read 'garage' on it. He opened it and in there was a car and a tool bench in the corner. "Are you taking that?" Nate asked.

"Nope," Ashton replied as he went to the tool bench and turned a knob. It revealed a hidden room that had a navy colored motorcycle that had the dragon head on the front. "This is the 'Rider' part of the name." Ashton got on the motorcycle and place the belt on, with the crystal inserted in the belt. He spun the crystal, "Henshin!" Blue energy came from the belt and wrapped him around him and he became the Dragoon. Ashton drove out of the garage and towards his next battle.

* * *

At the northern part of shorelines where the terrain was rocky and the waves cause large splashes when they hit the rocks. Ashton arrived and mount off his motorcycle. "You came Dragoon!" Ashton looked around and saw the Troll on a rock.

"Hey you invited me," Ashton said as he took out his lance.

Troll jumped into the air and tried to slam his club on Ashton, but Ashton got out of the way. "Stand still!" Troll shouted.

Ashton stabbed the Magi with his lance. The Troll swung his club at Ashton and knocked him down. He grabbed a piece of rock and tossed it at Ashton. Ashton was able to kick the rock away and got back up.

Ashton tossed his lance at Troy, where it pierced through the creature. He cried in pain as he removed the lance. The Troll tried to follow what Ashton did and tossed his club at Ashton. Ashton closed his eyes to concentrate and punched the club, sending it into the ocean. After the punch, Ashton shook his hand "Ow!" he said.

"You will not defeat us Dragoon," the Troll said as he pulled out a few object that looks like scales.

"Crystal Scales?! You know what they'll do to you!" Ashton said.

Troll kicked the lance back to Ashton. "Yes, I know I will evolve and you're puny lance will be worthless!" Troll absorb the Crystal Scales in his chest and he started to glow. Ashton watched in horror as the Magi grew three times size he was before and the glow faded away and the Magi was now a looked like a large muscular man made of stone. "I am now Titan!"

Titan slammed his fist where Ashton stood, who got out of the way. "You're right, my lance won't be enough," Ashton said as he removed the crystal from his belt, "Your turn partner." Ashton tossed the crystal high in the air and with a large flash a dark blue scale dragon with wings flew down and landed next to him. "Come on Ignis," he said as he jumped onto the dragon's back, "Let's show this Evolved Magi what a dragon can do!"

Ingis breathed fire at Titan, who used his arms to block the fire and then punched the dragon. "You should never punch a dragon," Ashton said. Ignis grabbed Titan with its claws and clamped its mouth on Titan's shoulder. Ashton jumped into the air and stabbed Titan in the eye with the lance and jumped back on the dragon.

"I will crush you!" Titan shouted as he grabbed a boulder and tossed it at Ashton and Ignis, but Ignis was able to destroy the boulder with its tail.

"Well I think it is time to end this Ignis," Ashton said. He ran down the neck of the dragon and lunge forward with the lance out in front and Ignis breathed fire again to push Ashton towards Titan. The force pushed Ashton right through Titan and he landed not far from the Magi. Titan screamed as he explode into bits. Ignis let out one last roar, and flew off. In a flash, the dragon was gone and the Ashton's crystal fell back down and landed in his hand. "Thanks partner."

* * *

"Master Phoenix!" an Alpha Magi got the attention of the higher Magi.

"What is it Alpha?" Phoenix asked.

"The Stone Troll was destroyed by the Kamen Rider," the Alpha told him while bowing to Phoenix.

"Damn the Dragoon!" Phoenix shouted.

"Phoenix, what is this Dragoon?" Unicorn asked.

Phoenix sighed and started to explain, "Well Lord Unicorn, let me tell about the one connected to the death of your parents."

* * *

Back at the Off Campus, Ashton was back continuing his shift. "Look at him, back to his old self," Nate said.

"It's quite the mystery," Sam stated as Ashton rang up another check.

"Well if you want to see something interesting," Liz said with a few receipts, "Look at these."

The two looked at the receipts and saw that the server was Ashton and bellow the signature was a phone number and the words 'call me' under it. "Wow never seen many phone numbers on receipts," Sam said.

"Ashton may be shy, but he still has the looks to attract girls." Nate said.

"Yeah but the problem is," Lucy started as she joined them, "He doesn't notice them."

Ashton awkwardly smiled to a table of girls as he went to submit the orders. "I think we need to help him be more comfortable with other people," Nate said, "Without that mask of his."

A/N: Here is the second chapter, where the villains are introduced.


	3. Ch 3: Starting Term

Disclaimer: Kamen Rider is own by Toei.

Chapter 3: Starting Term

Late at night, couple of young guys were stumbling down a street of the city reeking of alcohol. "Where to n-n-next?" one slurred.

"We should…" Another started but they were interrupted by someone singing. It was the most beautiful voice that they ever heard. "So pretty."

The men were hypnotized and followed the voice.

"The bitch is here!" a Mech Alpha shouted as it and two more arrived and were about to fallow the voice until three Magi Alphas got in there way.

"We won't let you interfere," the lead Magi Alpha said.

The two sides were about fight when another voice shouted, "I'm I really losing sleep for Alphas!" They all turn to see Ashton, who is already Dragoon, standing onto of a building. "As much as I like you guys killing each other, you tend to be more destructive on your own."

Ashton then heard some wings flapping and Ashton looked up to see a figure with bird-like wings flying from behind a building and flew off. Ashton turned his attention back to the Alphas and he jumped down to fight.

* * *

The next day, Nate woke up to see that he was alone in the dorm room. He got out of bed and saw the door open and Ashton, all bundled up in his robe. "Morning," Nate greeted.

Ashton gave Nate a shy smile and replied, "Morning."

"What time is it?" Nate as he turned his alarm clock to see it was ten till nine, "Good, I got plenty of time to take a quick shower," then he looked at Ashton, "And then maybe we can get breakfast together."

Ashton nodded like usual and replied, "Sure."

After a while, Nate showered, the two young men got change and grabbed their bags. They left the dorm room and hopped into the first elevator they can get on. After a few floors Lucy walked onto the elevator, "Morning boys," she greeted.

"Morning," the two replied.

"So have you heard?" Lucy started.

"What?" Nate asked.

"There is a rumor of a masked man on campus, who wields a lance," Lucy told them with a smile, "They are starting to call him the Masked Lancer."

Nate started to chuckle as Ashton took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes, "Great, just what I needed," Ashton said with annoyance in his voice.

"Hey, it is the price of being a masked hero," Nate pointed out as the elevator reached the ground floor, "Come let's just forget about this and go eat breakfast.

A few minutes and the trio reached the hall where the cafeteria was at where the food was served as a buffet. Nate grabbed as much as he could and when he want to sit with Ashton and Lucy, he spotted the school newspaper where the front page article read, "Six More Victims of Amnesia." Nate grabbed the paper and rushed over to Ashton and Lucy, where he slaps the paper on the table. "Guys, looks like the enemy is attacking!"

Ashton adjusted his glasses and looked at the article, "No it wasn't," he said, "it was me."

"What?" Nate replied, "But why?"

"It's a side effect to the Crystal Scales," Ashton answered. Then he noticed that Nate looked confused, "I didn't explain Crystal Scales." Nate nodded 'no' and Ashton took a breathe and continued, "Well when we have a break from class."

"But…" Nate started.

"Trust me, let him explain it later," Lucy said.

The trio finished breakfast and Ashton was the first to leave since he had a class earlier then his friends. He walked on the tram to the main campus. On the tram people were talking about the amnesia victims but heard two girls talking of something else. "Did you hear that three more people disappeared," one girl said.

"Yeah, I heard that they were just going out to party and never came back," the other girl said.

Ashton remembered about last night of some singing. 'Could that be connected,' He thought.

* * *

In a small tomb, Unicorn was fallowing Phoenix to what looked like a stone coffin. "Are you sure this can defeat the Dragoon?" Unicorn asked.

"Yes Lord Unicorn," Phoenix replied as he effortlessly moved the lid off of the coffin, "This is the weapon your parents created before their untimely deaths."

Inside that coffin was a large spear with a pole that was six feet long. At one end of the pole was a large ring, with supports in the center, the outer part of the ring was decorated to look like wings, and at the top of the ring was a large blade. "This is the Winged Lance that was crafted by Pegasus and Gorgon embowed magic onto the lance," Phoenix told Unicorn, "You parents created this lance to destroy Gehanna Grinder. But Ignis murdered them before they can use it."

"And now it will be used to destroy Ignis and the Dragoon he is bound to," Unicorn said as he took the Winged Lance out of the coffin.

"My lord, you haven't develop to be as strong as your parents," Pheonix said placing his hand on Unicorns shoulder.

"I need to!" Unicorn shouted as he shook Phoenix's hand off of him and head out of the tomb, "I need to avenge my parents!"

Unicorn was gone before he can stop him. Phoenix went to find a nearby Magi Alpha, "Alpha, I need you to fetch Siren."

"Why Master Phoenix?" the Alpha asked.

"Siren can finally repay the debt to me," Phoenix replied.

* * *

Back at the University, Nate was done with classes and was checking out the numerous clubs and fraternities table that were set out to recruit new members. "Join the Hiking Club!" A member from a club said as Nate passed a table.

"No join the Spanish Club!" A member from another club said.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not interested for the time being," Nate apologized before he continued to see the other clubs. Came to a stop when he spotted Ashton sitting at the same place as the other day drinking a smoothie again. He went over to sit with him. "Hey Ashton," he greeted as he sit down next to him.

"Hi," Ashton greeted back before he reached into his side bag and pulled out pieces of paper. "Here."

Nate grabbed the papers and saw it was about Crystal Scales. "Crystal Scales," Ashton started, "They are the source of our power. They were left behind when the Great Dragon left behind when it died. They exist around the world but a lot is being brought to the U.S."

"How are they being used?" Nate asked.

"A few scales were used to make my Dragon Crystal, thanks to Ignis," Ashton said barely showing the crystal he used to transform, "But people can absorb the Crystal Scale to become a Magi. As for Mechs, they need to corrupt the scale to make them into Corrupted Scale and it works the same way."

"But what does this do with the amnesia?" Nate asked.

"When an Alpha is defeated and the scale is destroyed, they lose all memories that deals with the Crystal Scales," Ashton explained, "But if an Omega that gets its Crystal Scale or Corrupted Scale destroyed, the person dies."

Nate was surprised at that statement, "What? They die."

"They trade their souls for power," Ashton said coldly, "You have to expect something bad to happen."

"But death," Nate replied.

"Hey guys!" Lucy called out. Ashton was the only one to greet her and she saw that Nate looked surprised. "You told him?" Ashton nodded 'yes.' Lucy sighed and then said, "Come on, let's go check out the clubs."

Then there were the familiar beeps and Ashton checked his phone. "Go on ahead," he said as he grabbed the belt from his bag, "Duty calls." Ashton left his bag and ran off.

"Come on," Lucy said grabbing Ashton's bag, "He'll catch up later."

* * *

Ashton was running through the campus and cut in-between two buildings, where students travel less at and he put the belt on and inserted the crystal. "Henshin!" He spun the crystal and transformed into Dragoon.

Ashton reached to parking lot where a Mech Alpha was trying to flip a car over. "Hey!" Ashton shouted getting the Alpha's attention. "I don't know what that car did to you, but would you be so kind to leave it alone."

"Get away freak!" the Alpha shouted, "This is my business!"

"Unfortunately, I can't," Ashton replied.

"I'll show you that you shouldn't but into other people's business!" the Alpha shouted as it charged at Ashton.

Ashton easily to dodge the charge, "Wow you must be new at this," he said, "I don't need my weapon for this." Ashton punched the Alpha right in the face. The Alpha was enraged as it tried to attack Ashton, but he easily dodge every attack. Then he kicked the Alpha in the leg bringing it to its knees. "Time to finish this." Ashton had a fireball forming in his hand and shoved it into the Alpha, creating an explosion. When the flames cleared, there was a limp young man on Ashton's shoulders. He carried the unconscious youth and placed him on the car he tried to flip. When he was walked away, the door opened and a young woman stepped out of her car.

"W-what happened? Why is my ex on my car?" she asked confused at what happened.

Ashton stopped and turned around. He thought of what to say and then said, "Things are just very complicated, he will wake up with no recent memory."

"You're that Masked Lancer, aren't you?"

"I prefer to be called Kamen Rider," Ashton said as he left.

Unknown to him, a man in a black car was watching. He pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number. "Lord Gehanna, the stakeout is unsuccessful," he said.

"Damn him!" Gehanna said on the other end of the line, "Golem, fulfill your second task."

"Yes Lord Gehanna," the man said.

* * *

In an empty warehouse, a creature covered in yellow feathers was in the middle of the room. "Why do you want me?" it asked with a female voice.

Phoenix raised his head, "You can manipulate people with just a song, Siren. Plus you already got the attention of the Dragoon."

"What do I get out of this?" Siren asked.

"Your debt with me will be repaid," Phoenix replied, "And you'll get to do whatever you want without us interrupting you…fantasy."

Siren unfolded her wings to reveal a silver armor on her torso. She was covered in feathers but her hand, that had long sharp nails, and feet, that resembles a bird's feet. She raised her head to reveal a human face only her eyes were all black. "Then I'll do it."

"Wise choice Siren," Phoenix said as he turned his back to her, "Be at the university as soon as you can."

"Yes Sir Phoenix," Siren said as Phoenix walked out of the warehouse. Siren chuckled to herself and walked deeper into the warehouse until she reached the room where people in their early to mid-twenties were dancing to a recording of Siren's song. "Soon, we'll have enough people for our never-ending party."

* * *

Back on campus, Ashton found Lucy and Nate, "Hey guys," he said.

"Hey Ash," Lucy greeted as she give him back his bag, "What was it?"

"An Alpha," Ashton replied, "Nothing much. So anything that interest you?"

"None," Lucy replied.

"Same he…" Nate was dragged off by someone.

"Now here is someone perfect member for our chapter of Sigma Chi," a young man said with his arm around Nate's shoulders.

"What are you talking about?" Nate asked.

"Come on I think the son of Mabuz Darnell would like to join our chapter," the man said.

"No!" Nate shouted getting the guys arm off of him. Ashton and Lucy were at his side. "What do you want?"

"As the president of Sigma Chi, I'm trying to recruit people to our chapter," he replied. Then there was a crash and they all looked behind to see someone behind the table with boxes on the ground. "Chad, really?" Chad gave the president a dirty look and left to go get something. "Sorry that's our vice president, he's new. So back to business."

"I'm not interested," Nate repeated.

"Come on…" Suddenly there was a large African American man in-between Nate and the Sigma Chi president.

"Mr. Darnell said that he is not interested," he said.

"Ward?" Nate said recognizing the man, "Why are you here?"

"Just here for your protection," Ward said.

"I'm fine, me and my friends are just leaving," Nate said taking Ashton and Lucy's arm and walked away. When they got far away from the table, Nate started to explain, "That was Ward, one of my family's personal bodyguards."

"Bodyguards?" Lucy repeated.

"Yeah, my dad wanted to make sure my sister and I would be safe," Nate answered.

Ashton stopped in his tracks and the two were curious. "Guys get inside," he said.

"Why?" Nate asked.

Ashton pulled out his belt and crystal, "Go now," Ashton said.

Nate and Lucy understand as they went inside the building and Ashton went another way.

Soon singing was heard outside and everyone stopped what they were doing. Ashton came on the campus as Dragoon. "Ah, the Dragoon is here." Ashton looked up to see Siren.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" Ashton demanded.

"Oh silly Dragoon, you should guess by what you see. I am Siren," she introduced himself. Then she pointed something behind Ashton, "This was all for him."

Ashton turned to see Unicorn with the Winged Lance in hand. Ashton was confused as Siren continued to sing. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Unicorn, the leader of the Magi," Unicorn answered, "As he pointed his lance at Ashton, "And I will destroy you."

Unicorn lunged his lance at Ashton, who deflected the blade with his lance. Unicorn was being aggressive trying to stab the blade of his lance into Ashton's body. Ashton clashed his lance with Unicorn's and pushed him away. "What did I do to you?" he asked.

"Everything," Unicorn simply replied, "It's your fault that everything to me happened!" With that last shout, he surprised Ashton with a hit to the chest. Then electricity was surging through Unicorn's body, all the electricity was focusing into the tip of his horn, "Now witness the power my father, Pegasus, left me." A stream of electricity fired from his horn and was heading straight for Ashton. He saw people behind him and knew he had to take the chance. He used his lance to hold back the stream of electricity and with all his might he was pushing it back. Then with one last push he was able to force the stream back at Unicorn, knocking him to the ground.

"For a leader, you're weak," Ashton said as the blade of his lance started to glow, "But at least I can stop the Magis."

Ashton thrust his lance forward and in a flash Phoenix came in-between him and Unicorn. The lance pierced Phoenix's chest. Ashton remove the still glowing blade and slashed Phoenix. He jumped backwards as Phoenix fell forward and exploded.

"Phoenix!" Unicorn shouted as he reached his arm out to where Phoenix exploded.

Then fire from the explotion gathered together and Phoenix took form again. He looked at Ashton and said, "Nice try Dragoon."


	4. Ch 4: Fantasies

Disclaimer: Kamen Rider is own by Toei.

Chapter 4: Fantasies

Phoenix was chucking as Ashton stood in front of him. "You can never destroy me Dragoon," Phoenix said as he kneed with Unicorn behind him. "Siren! You debt is paid!" Fire emerged in front of Pheonix and he and Unicorn were gone.

Siren was laughing getting Ashton's attention, "Finally I can live my fantasy!" Then Siren took flight.

Ashton took this chance to get away and transform back to normal before everyone senses returned after being under Siren's song. Inside the campus building Lucy and Nate were waiting for Ashton. Lucy was the first to notice Ashton. "Is everything alright?" she asked.

"We need to go," he said with a stern voice, as he took back his bag to hide his belt. Then he started to leave them behind. They cut across campus, where students were confused at what just happened.

The three friends made to the Off Campus, where Liz was at the bar. "Hello," she greeted with a smile, but it disappeared when she noticed the look on Ashton's face. "I'll be right back," she told another bartender and followed the trio.

The four entered the back room, where Sam was on the laptop. He looked up in surprise to see everyone, "Did something happen?"

"There was an attack," Ashton replied.

"An attack?" Liz repeated, "Should the campus be in an uproar right now."

"No, Siren's song put people under a spell," Ashton replied, "The real attack was towards me and it was done by the leader of the Magi, Unicorn."

"The leader?" Nate said in disbelief.

"Yes and we have a bigger problem," Ashton told them.

* * *

Pheonix walked through a small house while carrying a young man in his arms. He took him into a room with a bed and laid him on the bed. "Phoenix, why did you take me away from there?"

"My Lord, you are not strong enough fight someone with three years of experience," Phoenix replied.

"Then you should let me die," the young man said.

"I can't, you have family," Pheonix replied as he went to the door, "And as you godfather I can't let anything bad happen to you." When Pheonix closed the door he mumbled to himself, "Now I need to find that Mech that was on the campus."

* * *

Back at the Off Campus, Ashton told everyone what happened. "A repaid debt?" Sam said, "Is that something so bad?"

"Well I've been hearing about debts from both Magis and Mechs," Ashton said, "It was like a way to keep control of their kind."

"Make sense," Liz pointed out, "It's saying, 'I gave you power, but you can't use it anyway you want until you pay me back.' Without debt these guys would be attacking all over the place."

"I believe that," Lucy said, "So now there is a debt free Magi on the loose."

"So, who is interested in a stakeout?" Sam asked.

"What?" Ashton said.

"I'm in," Nate said, "I want to get a bit closer to the action."

"But…but…" Ashton tried to argue.

"Alright after Off Campus closes we head out," Liz said, "Nate, Lucy come up with a game plan. Ashton, get ready for your shift."

Everyone was gone leaving Ashton behind and confused. "What happened?" he said.

* * *

Back on the campus' building rooftops, Phoenix was keeping an eye on the campus. "Where is that Mech!?" he shouted.

Then out of nowhere a ball of energy that was aimed at him. Phoenix dodged the attack and spotted Golem on a roof of a building. He jumped over to confront the Mech. "Iron Golem, Gehanna Grinder's right hand came out all the way here."

"Don't act surprised Phoenix," Golem said, "With that Siren around, business has been slow for us."

A stream of fire emerged from Phoenix's hand and took a form of a red bladed sword with a large round red gem on the end of the sword's grip. "And you Mechs ruin _our_ planet."

"Oh this world belongs to you," Golem said, "We advance faster than you and we can adapt to any environment."

"Yet we've been here longer," Phoenix pointed out, "We claimed this world after the death of the Great Dragon."

"And yet your leader is a weak coward!" Golem shouted as he charged at Phoenix.

Phoenix used his sword to hold off Golem's fist. "You'll see," Phoenix said as he pushed Golem away, "Lord Unicorn will become stronger and will destroy Gehanna and the Dragoon."

Golem chuckled, "Like the little pony will be strong enough to fill in big shoe."

The two second-in-commands charged in at each other and clashed.

* * *

Later at night, Ashton and the others were outside of the Off Campus. "Okay guys we will split up," Lucy said.

"Me and Lucy will check the street with the most bars," Liz told.

"Nate and I will check a few allies to make sure the Magi isn't hiding," Sam added, "And since Ash is the Kamen Rider, he can go on his own."

"Right," Lucy replied before she held out her hand with ear plugs, "Make sure that you have these in your ears at all time. It seems that we don't fully hear the Siren's song then we will not be affected."

"Just remember to leave your cell phone on vibrate and let Ashton know when they found Siren," Nate finished.

The five nodded and the two groups went their separate ways and Ashton transformed into Dragoon and went to the roof of a nearby building.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Kamen Rider Dragoon," a male voice said behind Ashton. He turned around to an older man in a trench coat. He was a few inches taller than Ashton, the trench coat made it hard to see what kind of build he had. He had slick black hair that was greased back and he had sunglasses that covered his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Ashton said as he was looking over the street looking for any signs of the Magi.

"I heard what happened," the man said as walked up to Ashton's side, "Unicorn attacking. Gorgon and Pegasus never did that. They usually have Phoenix doing anything like that."

"So you are concerned about me," Ashton replied in a sarcastic voice.

"A little," the man replied, "Be careful, the tides of war are shifting, Magis and Machs will do anything to destroy the third side."

"I'll be fine," Ashton assured.

The man smiled, "You truly changed after I gave you the Dragon Crystal," he said.

"Yeah and you created a belt that you didn't know the name of," Ashton pointed out.

The man chuckled, "True, and I based them off of the other Kamen Riders." The man turned to leave Ashton alone. "It turns out that they are called Drivers."

"Drivers, really?" Ashton whispered as there was no trace of the man left.

* * *

Back on the streets, Lucy and Liz left a bar, "Well highly doubt she will attack a sports bar," Liz said.

"We have to think like her," Lucy said, "We have to figure out what she wants."

"That's the mystery," Liz said as she pulled out her cell phone, "I'm going to ask Sam."

With Sam and Nate, they were stocking the allies looking for any traces of Siren. "Geez, how does a human bird hide like this?" "Nate asked.

"You'll be surprised," Sam replied, "You should have seen the Jackhammer Mech Ashton fought a year ago, it was the woman in charge of a community garden."

Nate was surprised at the statement, "A woman?"

"Trust me you'll get used to it," Sam said as he took out his cell phone seeing that he got a text from Liz. "The girls have no luck."

"I think she was here before," Nate said as he noticed a few scratches on the wall. Suddenly a figured dropped in-between the two.

"You two will be perfect," Siren said. She started to sing as Sam sent a text to Ashton. The music didn't affect the two, but unknowingly, two Magi Alphas sneak up on them and grabbed them. In the struggle, the Alphas removed the earplugs and they get the full effect of the song.

Ashton landed in front of Siren and the others. "Ah the Dragoon," Siren said, "I've been waiting for you."

"Now I'll stop you once and for all Siren," Ashton said as he got his lance ready. Nate and Sam got in front of Siren and the Alphas as Siren started to sing again. "What are you guys doing?"

The two Alphas charged in and punched Ashton. As he tried to counter, Nate and Sam got in the way, making Ashton halt his attack. The Alphas held out their arms and pellets fired from their hands and hit Ashton. Then Siren slashed her nails on Ashton, knocking him down and she placed her foot on his chest. "You will soon see my fantasy Dragoon," she said before grabbed Nate and Sam and flew off.

With Ashton left alone, he reverted back to normal. "Dammit!" he shouted as he slammed his fist on the ground. He pulled out his cell phone and called a number. "Hey Lucy," he said, "I'm sorry but she got your brother. I'm so sorry."

* * *

About a half an hour later, Ashton, Liz, and Lucy were in the backroom of Off Campus. Ashton told them what happened to Nate and Sam. "Oh god," Liz said.

I'm so sorry," Ashton almost sobbed, "It's all my fault."

"Stop apologizing!" Lucy shouted, "You couldn't do anything about it. She fought dirty and you weren't prepared for this. But I know you will save them and stop Siren."

"Rest here for tonight Ashton," Liz said, "Tomorrow we can try again."

Ashton nodded and laid on the couch.

* * *

The next day, Ashton was wondering around the campus when he was done with class today. He decided to sit at a campus bench. "With every victory, we need suffer a defeat." Ashton turned to see the man from last night.

"But my friends…" Ashton started.

"No harm is coming to them," the man interrupted.

"How do you know?" Ashton replied.

"If she was going to harm them, she would of last night," the man said, "You are a smart young man and you found some strong companions. You'll find a way."

Ashton nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you're right," he said, "Thanks…" As he turned to thank the man, he was gone and Ashton was facing a random female student.

"Um okay," she said as she slowly walked away from him, "Weirdo," she whispered to her friend.

Ashton just forgot about that embarrassing moment and grabbed his stuff as he walked towards Off Campus. Inside he went straight for the backroom, where Liz and Lucy were already there. Lucy was on the laptop and Liz as on her phone. "How's everything going?" Ashton asked.

"No luck yet," Lucy replied, "Liz is calling the support from the cell phone company."

Liz held up her hand, wanting the two to be quiet. "You found my boyfriend's cell phone?" There was a pause as person on the other end of the line explained something. Liz grabbed a pen and paper and wrote something down. "Okay thank you." She turned to the other two and said, "Well they found Sam's cell, but it is in an unusual place."

She showed what she written down on the sheet of paper and Lucy and Ashton saw the address. "Isn't that a warehouse near the harbor?"

"It is," Ashton said, "I'll go alone."

Ashton went the garage and got the motorcycle from the hidden room. He grabbed the motorcycle helmet and the Driver. He put them both on and drove out.

It took a few minutes for Ashton arrived at the location. He pulled out the Dragon Crystal and inserted into the Driver. He spun the Crystal and shouted, "Henshin!" Ashton transformed into Dragoon. He drove his motorcycle into door of the warehouse, knocking it down.

Inside, Ashton saw all the people who were kidnapped by Siren. "Dragoon! You dare invade my fantasy!"

"Fantasy?" Ashton repeated. He looked around to see everyone dancing to the recorded melody of Siren's song. "What kind of twisted fantasy do you have?"

"Twisted?!" Siren shouted, "I've always dreamed of partying forever."

"Partying forever?" Ashton repeated, "Sounds like a hell to me."

"You don't know nothing! I clawed my way up to where I wanted to get to. Only I was giving all the responsibilities and have no fun." Siren started to glow and reverted back into her human form. Ashton was surprised to see that Siren was actually a guy and he recognized him as the vice-president of Sigma Chi, Chad.

"You're a guy?" Ashton pointed out.

"Of course," Chad replied, "Master Phoenix told me that it didn't matter what gender you are to be an Omega. And with these powers I can have the party I always wanted without some lazy president dumping his responsibilities on me."

"So you joined Sigma Chi to be part of parties?" Ashton started, "I'm sorry but you joined collage for the wrong reasons. We are here to not only further our education, but to discover more about ourselves and connect with others. You just traded your soul for power."

"Well I discovered that I was destined to be an Omega and with these powers no one will deny what I want," Chad said as he transformed back into Siren. He started to sing and all the people under his spell stopped dancing and turned to Ashton.

The two Magi Alphas from the night before, dropped from above, trying to surprise the Rider. Luckily, Ashton was able to dodge the attack and counter. He had to halt his lance as people under Siren's spell got in the way and the Alphas attacked Ashton.

"Aw poor Dragoon, his morals keep him from attacking us," an Alpha said.

"It must suck to be the good guy," the other Alpha added.

Ashton looked up to see speakers that was playing Siren's song. "At least I have something to stand up for," Ashton said as he kicked one of the Alphas to the other. He started to run to a corner where the first speaker was at and the people were trying to block Ashton, but he was maneuvering around them. When one of the Alphas tried to attack Ashton, who avoided the attack and used the Alpha to knock the speaker down. Ashton dodged the Alphas and the victims to knock down the speakers. When the last speaker was knocked down, Ashton charged at Siren. Once he got close he held a hand close to Siren's face and released a stream of fire that hit him in the face.

Siren's face was covered in burns, he tried to sing again, but that came out was a raspy sound. "What have you done?!" he shouted before coughing.

"Just silencing the music," Ashton replied as people that was hypnotized started to break from the spell. They swathe Magis fighting Ashton and they started to run. Among the crowd, Ashton saw Nate and Sam, who were looking at him and nodded at him before joining everyone.

"Forget them!" Siren shouted, "Kill the Dragoon!"

The blade of Ashton's lance started to glow and spun his lance and hit the Alphas, created an explosion that left two Sigma Chi members unconscious.

"You will pay for ruining everything!" Siren shouted as he flew towards Ashton. He swung his claws at Ashton, hitting him multiple times and he used his talon like feet to grab Ashton. Siren tried to lift Ashton, but Ashton released another stream of fire that hit Siren, making him drop Ashton and fall to the ground. "Why couldn't you leave me to my fantasy?!"

"Just can't leave you and the Mechs alone," Ashton replied as the lance pole shrunk and he placed it on the end of his leg. The blade started to glow and Ashton jumped towards Siren and kicked him with the bladed foot.

Siren was surging with energy and he reverted back to his human form and said, "Looks like my party is at the end," he said before transforming back into Siren. He fell forward and exploded.

Ashton heard police sirens outside and grabbed his motorcycle and drove out of the warehouse, passing the victims of Siren's spell. "Who was that?" a young man asked.

"I think that is the Kamen Rider," Sam told him.

* * *

The next day at the cafeteria, Ashton was sitting alone and a newspaper. He looked up to see Nate and Lucy smiling. "Look who's on the front page," Nate said.

Ashton looked at the paper and read out loud, "Yesterday, a large group of people who went missing over the weeks was found at a warehouse. They have no memories of the past weeks but saw a monster fighting the masked vigilante who some witnesses heard him call himself the Common Writer…" Ashton was surprised to see the name and his friends started to laugh.

"That is hilarious," Lucy said as Ashton was still holding the newspaper.

"But I told them 'Kamen Rider,'" Ashton said.

"Well it is a name from Japan and no one might know anything the Kamen Riders," Nate explained.

* * *

In a small room with a desk, a hooded figure was sitting in front of the desk. "Lord Unicorn," hood figure turned to face Phoenix.

"Phoenix, why did you call me here?" the hooded Unicorn asked.

"I found two who will help you Lord Unicorn," Phoenix replied.

Two figures entered the room and bowed to Unicorn. One looked like a knight in the full metal armor of the knight. He had a shield on his back and a sword on his belt. The noticeable feature was the yellow eye in his helmet, "I am noble swordsman who is proud to help train you to your fullest. I am called Mort," it said with a deep voice.

The other was in a white robe with a gold breastplate and gauntlets. It also had a gold and blue nemes on its head and have a face of a hybrid of a cat and human, and in its arms is a gold book. "And I am here to organize the Magi and keep taps on our kind," It spoke in soothing female voice, "I am called Sphinx."

"I summoned Mort to train you," Phoenix said as the two stood up, "He helped your father to train with the lance. And Sphinx is one of the most organized minds of the Magi. She will help make sure the Magis are organized. Only the three of us will know Unicorn's human identitiy."

Unicorn stood up and took off his hood and transformed into his Magi form. "Thank you two for coming," he started, "Together we can destroy Gehanna Grinder and his family, and then I will personally crush Dragoon myself."

A/N: Here is the new chapter and sorry for being a little late.


	5. Ch 5: Where There's Fire

Disclaimer: Kamen Rider is own by Toei.

Chapter 5: Where There's Fire

At night, a man who was in his mid to late 30s with short brown hair in a suit walked into a small dinner. It was barely empty, there was only a waitress behind a counter and a man eating a small meal in the corner of the dinner. "Can I help you sweetheart?" the waitress asked.

The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a zippo lighter. He repeatedly opened and closed the lighter.

* * *

There were sirens blaring through the night, Nate fell out of his bed and looked up to see Ashton, who was also awake. "What's going on!?" Nate asked.

"Don't know," Ashton said.

Nate looked out the window, but couldn't see anything. "Looks like whatever it is we won't know until tomorrow."

* * *

The next morning, news was spreading about the sirens last night. A lot was talking about the dinner, not far from campus, that burned down. Ashton, Nate, and Lucy were in cafeteria and Ashton was getting food he overheard someone talking, "Have you heard?" a guy said.

"You mean about the dinner burning down?" the guy's friend replied.

"Not that," the guy said, "I mean that the Sigma Chi vice-president haven't shown up for over a week."

"Oh yeah, no one seen him since the fraternity were trying to recruit new members," the friend added.

Ashton remembered the young man who was the Siren and how he died for what he wanted. "Hey!" Ashton was broken out of his thoughts, he was holding up the line

"Sorry," he whispered as he paid for his food and started head to the table where his friends were at. Then he remembered Siren's last word. "Looks like my party is at the end." It echoed in his head.

"Ashton!" Hey heard Lucy calling for him, he wondered to the table that his friends were at, "What's wrong, you are spacing out."

"Nothing," Ashton said as sat down.

"Well, I've been hearing about the dinner burning down," Nate said, "Two people were killed. Sounds like Mech or Magi work."

"Well according to the fire marshal it started with a bad wiring of an electrical outlet," Lucy told them.

"I don't know, it sounds too fishy to me," Nate said, "We should get to the bottom of this."

"Hey, I know you are new at this, but we can't just jump into this," Lucy said, "Plus he is the only one who can fight back." She gestured towards to Ashton who smiled sheepishly.

"So we…" Nate said.

"Wait," Ashton finished.

The three finished their meals and went to the main campus. Lucy went her way to her class leaving Nate and Ashton to wait for their class. As they wondered through one of the main building they heard a man speak, "With this new donation, I hope it will improve the quality for the students."

Nate stopped with wide eye, confusing Ashton. "Oh god, don't tell me…"

Around the corner of the hall, an older man who was in his mid to late 50s, he was in very nice suit, which was kept very clean and neat, he had grey hair that was full with no sign of balding. He was as tall as Ashton and he looked intimidating. Next to him was a woman around the man's age, who tried to fight off ageing with whatever she could buy, she had blond hair that was shoulder length. She seemed to be the type who looks down on everyone. The two were surrounded by reporters and professors.

"Ah and here we see my son, who attending this fine school," the man said as he noticed Nate.

"Hi dad," Nate said with a weak smile.

"And how is the collage life treating you?" Nate's father asked.

"Going fine," Nate simply replied.

"And who is this?" the woman asked.

"Ah, yes," Nate said, "This is my roommate and friend Ashton Rehm. Ashton this is my father, Mabuz Darnell, and my mother, Deirdre Darnell."

"Nice to meet you son," Mabuz said holding his hand to Ashton. Like with Nate, Ashton was hesitant but he reached forward and shook Darnell's hand. He reached over to Deirdre but she snorted as she glanced at Ashton.

Then the Darnell bodyguard, Ward, approached Mabuz and whispered into his ear, "Sir, Mr. Ford is waiting for you."

"Ah," Mabuz said, "Well everyone, my wife can finish things up for me as I take care of business." Mabuz left everyone leaving his wife.

"As my husband was say…" Deirdre started as she led the group.

"Don't worry about my mother," Nate said, "She always wants the best for me."

* * *

Mabuz Darnell was walking through the campus to meet up with a man who was fiddling with a lighter. "Mr. Ford," Mabuz said getting the man's attention, "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, Mr. Darnell," the man said.

"Come on, Anthony, let's talk about this in my limo," Mabuz said as he led the man to a stretch limo with blacked windows. The diver opened the door and Anthony was the first to enter and Mabuz entered. "So what is the problem Anthony?"

"Sir, I feel wrong in taking money from these people," Anthony replied.

Mabuz smiled as he grabbed a bottle of scotch, "But you owe me a debt," he pour himself a glass, "So you need to pay me back."

"But Mr. Darnell…" Anthony tried to say, but Mabuz slammed his glass down.

"I told you many times, in public you call me Mr. Darnell!" Mabuz nearly shouted as his arm started to glow a golden color, "In private, I am…" the glow covered his body until it faded away into a familiar golden figure. "Lord Gehanna!"

"Yes Lord Gehanna," Anthony replied.

"Good," Gehanna said as he pulled out a piece of paper, "Go to these places today."

"Yes sir," Anthony said as Gehanna transformed back and Anthony left the limo.

As Anthony was gone, Deirdre entered the limo. "What another Kamen Rider problem?" she asked.

"No, just a confidence issue," Mabuz said, "But if the Rider interferes, we got backups.

* * *

Later that day at the Off Campus, Liz was counting money at the bar, when he heard the door open. She looked up to see Anthony, who was playing with his lighter. "Can I help you?" she asked getting the man attention.

"Um…" he started, "May I speak to the owner, Elizabeth DeFang?"

"I'm her," Liz said, "What do you want?"

Anthony leaned in closer and whispered, "Can we speak in private?"

"Sure, follow me," Liz said as she lead Anthony back to an office where she took a seat behind a desk and Anthony sat in the chair in front of the desk, "How can I help you?"

Anthony played with the lighter again before speaking. "I am Anthony Ford, the city's building inspector."

"What can I do for you?" Liz asked.

"Well madam, I here to make sure the building is up to code," Anthony started, "And I have been noticing somethings wrong with the building."

"Like what?" Liz asked.

"Well it is not important," Anthony replied, "But I'm willing to ignore them for a fee."

"Are you trying to extort me?!" Liz shouted.

"Well it is to prevent future accidents…"Anthony tried to explain.

"I will not let you threaten me or my business!" Liz shouted as she stood up, "And if you do that again I will call the police!" She then grabbed Anthony and dragged him through the halls and tossed him out a door that leads to an ally. "And stay out!"

Anthony pulled out a phone and called a number. "Hey, we got a problem."

Back inside, Sam found Liz. "Hey is everything alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, just some filth trying to extort money from us," Liz replied. Then something came to her. "Just in case, let's get Ashton here after hours."

"Alright," Sam said, still confused on what happened.

* * *

Later at night, at the Off Campus Liz and Sam were closing the place up and Ashton was in the back reading a textbook. "Sorry you had to stay here late," Sam said, getting Ashton's attention.

"It's alright," Ashton replied with a smile.

Liz was up front taking money from the cash drawer and took it to the back. As she was gone, someone started to pick the lock until he came right in. "Well, well, well," Liz said as she walked into the dining area, "See that you came back Mr. Ford."

"Ma'am, "I just need the money," he pleaded with her.

"I'm calling the police!" Liz announced.

Anthony and transformed into a robotic creature. He was red with two black tanks on his back, with hoses connected to them to the end of his left arm, and it looks like he was wearing an oxygen mask that firemen wear. "Give me the money and I'll leave you alone."

Liz was frozen with fire as a flame appeared at the end of his left arm and pointed it at Liz. "Henshin!"

Anthony was surprised to see the Kamen Rider running at him and hit him with his lance. "The Kamen Rider?" he said.

Ashton was ready to fight, but the Mech ran out of the bar. "I'm going after that!" Ashton said before he pursued the Mech.

Ashton ran down the street, pursuing the Mech. And when he turned the corner and a stream of flames almost hit. "What the?"

"Greetings Kamen Rider," the Mach said, "I am Torch, the Flamethrower Mech."

"Flamethrower huh. A little different," Ashton said as he released his own stream of flames. Torch released another stream of flame that easily overcome Ashton's. "Okay, full assault."

Ashton swung his lance at Torch and he was dodging the blades. Torch then placed his hand on Ashton's chest and released fire to knocked Ashton back.

When he got up, he saw that Torch was gone. "Damn," he said as he walked back to the Off Campus and transformed back.

"Any luck?" Sam said as Ashton returned.

"No," Ashton replied as he took a seat and explained everything he witnessed.

"Really, he fought back like that?" Liz questioned, "But he didn't look like the fighter."

"Well he is strong," Ashton said, "I need better weapons."

"Tonight you need to rest up," Liz said.

"But Torch can be back," Ashton pointed out.

"Well tomorrow is Saturday and you have no classes on Saturday," Liz said.

"You can sleep in the back room," Sam said.

"Thanks," Ashton said as he went to the back room.

* * *

On the other side of the campus, Anthony was waiting on a street corner. Soon a black car pulled up and two Alpha Mechs came out of the front of the car and one opened the back door and Jewel walked out. "Lady Jewel, why are you here?" Anthony asked.

"My husband is busy with something more important then you," Jewel replied, "So I heard how you were kicked out of a bar twice in one day."

"I'm sorry my lady, I didn't…" Anthony tried to explain.

"Silence!" Jewel shouted, "You lured the Kamen Rider. So I want you to do it again."

"Again? But I can't…" An Alpha opened the trunk of the car and pulled out a case and opened it to reveal a bunch of scales that were darkened and looked oily. "Corrupted Scales? I can't use these…"

"These are not for you!" the Alpha shouted, "It is meant for me to evolve and to destroy the Kamen Rider."

* * *

The next day, Lucy and Nate came to the Off Campus after hearing what happened. "A guy revealed himself as a Mech," Nate pointed out.

"Yeah," Ashton replied, "Luckily my armor protected me from the fire. It would be hard to explain to my brother about burn marks."

"Your brother?" Nate asked.

"Nothing for you to worry about," Lucy said.

Soon Liz came over with a tray of drinks, "Hey guys, any battle plans yet?"

"No," Ashton replied.

"Well, here are some drinks on the house," Liz said placing some sodas on the table, "And I'll let you three plan to stop the enemy."

When Liz was gone, Nate spoke up, "So why would a guy reveal himself as a Mech?"

"Intimidation, last resort, or to fight," Ashton suggested.

Soon there was screams and people rush into the Off Campus. "Speak of the devil," Nate said. When he turned to Ashton, he was already gone.

Ashton was outside in the ally and put the Driver on, he placed the Dragon Crystal into the belt and spun it. "Henshin!" The energy covered his body and he became Dragoon. He jumped to the top of a nearby building to make an entrance.

Torch was on the street setting random things on fire, like mail boxes or street signs. "Hey!" Ashton shouted getting Torch's attention, "Thanks for coming out for me to beat you!" Ashton then jumped down to face the Mech.

"Don't think it will be able to stop us!" Ashton turned to see the Alpha Mech with Corrupted Scales in his hands, "I will destroy you and become a legend!" The Alpha inserted the Scales into his own body and started to transform. His legs were replaced with tank treads, his body got bulkier, his left arm was replaced with a Gatling gun, and a missile pack emerged from his shoulders. Then the Evolved Mech grew five times his normal size.

"Of course," Ashton said as he pulled the Dragon Crystal from his Driver, but his was blindsided by Torch, who released another stream of flames at Ashton. "You'll fight me Kamen Rider."

"Alright, Ignis, you're alone on this fight," Ashton said as he tossed the crystal into the air. With a large flash of light, Ignis flew down and landed in front of the Evolved Mech.

Ashton swung his lance, hitting Torch a few times. He released more flames at Ashton and he dodged the fire. Ashton grabbed Torch's arm and tossed him to the ground, 'This is easier than last night,' Ashton thought as he kicked Torch.

Ignis roared as he slammed his claws on the Mech. The Evolved Mech charged forward to topple Ignis, but Ignis bit down where the Mech's neck and shoulder met. The Mech fired missiles and hit Ignis on the back of his neck. When Ignis was stun, the Mech pushed the dragon down.

"Ignis!" Ashton shouted, "Time to finish this." The blade of the lance started to glow and he swung it at Torch. Then a stream of flame hit Ashton from the side.

"Sorry Kamen Rider." Ashton turned to see another Torch, "but you aren't going to destroy my brother."

Ashton was surprised to see another Flamethrower Mech. "What are you?" he asked.

"I am the real Torch," the Mech said as a Roman numeral two appeared on his chest and a Roman numeral one appeared on the other Mech chest. Torch nodded to the Mech Ashton was fighting, "That is my brother, and I call him Ember. We'll meet on the field of battle another time." Torch released more fire on Ashton, making him flinch. When he looked back to see the two Mechs gone.

With gun fire reminded Ashton of the Evolved Mech, who was firing its gun at Ignis. "Ignis!" Ashton jumped onto the head of the Mech. The Mech noticed Ashton and tried to smash him, but Ashton got out of the way in time.

"Come on Ignis," Ashton said getting his lance ready. Ashton jumped into the air and Ignis blew fire at Ashton. All the flames gathered into the blade of the lance and with a swing a large fire wave hit the Mech's head. It cut the Mech's head off and a large explosion, destroying the giant Mech.

Ignis let out a roar and flew off and with a flash, the Dragon Crystal returned to Ashton.

Ashton sighed as tried to leave, but heard something hitting the ground. He turned around to see a Crystal Scale on the ground. "A Crystal Scale?" he said.

"A rare sight indeed," Ashton saw the man in the trench coat, "You purified a Corrupted Scale."

"What does it mean?" Ashton asked.

The man smiled as he grabbed the Scale. Then his grabbed Ashton's left arm, "This," he said as he place the Scale an Ashton's forearm. Electricity was surging in his arm and he started to scream in pain.

A/N: Here is the new chapter and sorry for being late.


	6. Ch 6: What You Would Do

Disclaimer: Kamen Rider is own by Toei.

Chapter 6: What You Would Do

Ashton dropped to his knees as he grabbed his left forearm, gasping for air. "Damn why do they always hurt?" Ashton said.

"The scale needs to adapt to your body," the man in the coat said, "In a few hours, you should have a new armament, perfect to stop the twins."

"Twins?" Ashton asked.

"Yes," the man replied, "How else can two of the same Omegas exist so close to each other."

"Crap," Ashton said as he got up.

* * *

At the Darnell estate, just outside of Eastwood Shores, Mabuz was sitting in his office studying some of his papers. He heard the door to his office and he looked up to see Ward. "What is it now Ward?" he asked.

"Sir, the Ford twins are here," Ward said.

Mabuz sighed as he rubbed his temples and said, "Send them in."

Ward went to fetch the twins. Soon Anthony was thrown into the room and then a woman, who was slightly shorter than Anthony but there was a strong family resemblances. "Anthony and Nora Ford, what can I do for you?"

"I want you to remove his Corrupted Scale," Nora told Mabuz, "He is unworthy to be a Mach."

"I wish I could," Mabuz said, "But once a Scale is inside the human body, it can never be removed. Only destroying it can get rid of it. And you know what happens when Scales in an Omega or an Evolved are destroyed." Nora let out growl as Mabuz continue, "Now you need to get back and destroy the Kamen Rider!"

* * *

Back at the Off Campus, Ashton was tending to his sore arm. "Hey Ash, the arm better?" He looked up to see Sam, Nate, and Lucy.

"Still sore," Ashton said rubbing his arm.

An ice pack was placed in front of Ashton, "Maybe this will help," Lucy suggested.

"Tried it," Ashton replied grabbing the pack, "Doesn't really help."

"So what happened?" Nate asked.

"Once in a while when I defeat a Mech, their Corrupted Scales gets purified and becomes a Crystal Scale again. Then I can use that Scale to create a new power or armament," Ashton explained.

Soon the door opened and Liz looked up and smiled. It was a young man around her age he looked strongly like Ashton only a bit shorter, with black gelled hair, eyes just like Ashton's. "Hey Aylward!" she greeted getting Ashton's attention.

"Hey Liz," the man greeted, "Is Ashton in?"

"He's over there," Liz said pointing to the booth Ashton and his friends were sitting at.

"Thanks," Aylward replied as he walked over. Ashton was the first to see Aylward and smiled. "So how's is the family's collage man doing?" he asked.

"Hey Aylward," Ashton said as he stood up and hug the man.

Aylward noticed Lucy, "Hey, how's collage treating you?" he asked.

"It's going alright," Lucy replied, "Can't wait to work on some projects."

Then Aylward noticed Nate and Ashton knew who Aylward is looking at, "Aylward, this is my roommate and friend Nathen Darnell, Nate, this is my older brother Aylward."

"Nice to meet you," Nate said as held his hand out.

Aylward just looked at him, without reaching for his hand and said, "Dranell? As in the son of Mabuz Darnell the richest man in Eastwood Shores?"

Nate sighed and said, "Yes I'm Mabuz Darnell's son."

"Always thought his son would go to a more prestige school," Aylward said.

"Dad wanted that as well," Nate said looking at the table, "But I was able to convince my parents to let me come here."

Soon another person walked into the Off Campus and Liz looked up to greet the person but her face went from a warm and welcoming smile to a face of resentment and disgust. Anthony Ford walked into the bar and walked up to her. "Um, excuse me…" he whispered to her.

"Get out!" Liz replied in a harsh whisper, "Get out before I call the cops!"

"No, no, I'm not here to cause a ruckus," he whispered back, "You know the Kamen Rider?"

"The what?" Liz said acting if she never heard of the masked hero.

"You must know the Kamen Rider," Anthony said as he pulled out his zippo lighter and flipped it open and close, "How else could the Kamen Rider be here so fast when I came. I'm not leaving until I meet with him." Anthony left to go to the back of the place as Liz sighed as she went to where Ashton was at.

"Um, I need to see you Ashton," Liz said.

"What is it? Aylward asked.

"Oh just some scheduling," Liz replied, "If you can follow me to my office."

"Um okay," Ashton replied as he got up and fallowed Liz, not before turning to Aylward, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Don't worry," Aylward said, "I have to get to work." Aylward got up and patted Ashton's shoulder, "Make sure you swing by home and tell the rest of us your collage stories."

Ashton nodded and said, "Sure."

Aylward left the bar with one last wave and smile. Ashton turned to Liz and said, "Should we go back and…"

"Ashton," Liz said in a low whisper, "There is someone here to see you." Ashton nodded as he was about to leave and Liz grabbed him again, "Not 'you' you, the 'other' you."

It took Ashton a bit to understand but he realized what she meant, "Oh, okay."

"I'll take him to the back room," Liz said leaving Ashton to change.

Liz went to the back to fetch Anthony and placed him in the back room where Ashton was waiting for him already as Dragoon. "So you wanted to see me?" he asked.

"Kamen Rider," Anthony said surprised to see Ashton.

"Mind making this quick," Ashton said with annoyance, "I'm sure a Mech has better things to do then…"

"I need you to stop my sister!" Anthony interrupted Ashton. Ashton was giving Anthony a confused look. "My sister is Nora Ford the new fire marshal, the leader of the M-m-m…" Anthony was struggling to say something, "Gehanna Grinder is forcing me to extort money from small businesses and if they don't I burn them down and my sister with put in a false report."

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Ashton said with disgust, "You took lives and…"

"I was in debt!" Anthony interrupted again gripping a zippo lighter.

"What stupid debt is this?!" Ashton asked.

"My mother was sick!" Anthony added before he stare at his lighter, "My mother was dying and Gehanna offered the money to treat her." Anthony was starting to tear up, "But it was fruitless, my mother died three months later and we were in debt to the Mechs."

"But why do you want me to stop your sister?" Ashton asked.

"She is taking enjoyment from this," Anthony told him, "She needs to be stopped before if she becomes a true monster." He looked at Ashton straight into the eyes of his mask. "Gehanna is getting a shipment of Crystal Scales tomorrow at the docks. He is calling for any Mechs to come and I'll be there with my sister." Anthony was walking out the door and paused, "Good luck Kamen Rider."

Alone in the room, Ashton turned back to normal and pull out his cell phone and text: 'Lucy, need help brainstorming.' And sent it.

Later in the day, when the Off Campus was not as busy, Lucy, Nate, Liz, and Sam joined Ashton in the backroom. "So, this leader of the Mechs is getting a shipment of Crystal Scales," Liz repeated what Ashton told them and he nodded.

"Go for it," Sam said, "If you can take out the leader, you can stop the Mechs."

"But it could be a trap," Lucy pointed out.

"We need to take chance at stopping one side of this war," Nate stated, "Besides is this Ashton's decision."

They turned to Ashton, who was nervous. "Well…" he started, "I'll go."

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked.

Ashton's expression changed to a serious look, "I fought worse. I think I can handle a few Mechs."

* * *

Elsewhere in Eastwood Shores, Phoenix was waiting in an alley. "Do you have the information?" he asked as Torch entered the alley.

"Of course," Torch replied as she approached the Magi, "Gehanna is getting a shipment of Crystal Scales tomorrow at noon."

Phoenix chuckled, "So Gehanna is getting ready to corrupt more scales."

"Hey!" Torch shouted, "I gave you the information that you wanted, what about my money?!"

Phoenix groaned as he pulled out an envelope and handed it to Torch. "Just remember, if you are wrong, I will kill you."

"Don't worry, I'll be there to make sure they are there," Torch said before she left.

"Can you trust a Mech?" Phoenix turned to see Sphinx.

"This new Mech still doesn't how important the scales are," Phoenix said with a chuckle, "Besides, these scale can help Lord Unicorn later on."

"Phoenix! You can't keep doing stuff like this behind Lord Unicorn's back" Sphinx told Phoenix.

"Well it is best to keep these secrets, because if we don't then_ your_ godson will be caught in the crossfire as well," Phoenix informed her, "Keep that in mind."

* * *

The next day, Ashton was driving his motorcycle to the docks. He slowed down when he saw a large group of Mechs. There were Alphas and Omagas around, he even saw Torch and Ember patrolling as well. He hid himself and tried to get in closer.

A limo pulled and Gehanna walked out of the limo with Golem coming out from behind. As Gehanna got in the middle of the dock, an Alpha Mech walked up to Gehanna with a briefcase in its hand. "Lord Gehanna," the Alpha said as it raised the briefcase to Gehanna, "Your friends says 'hello.'"

Ashton was trying to get a closer look but accidently bumped an emptied can making a noise that the Mechs caught. "We have an intruder," Gehanna said, "Find them."

Ashton released that it was time to reveal himself. He snapped the driver on his waist and inserted the Dragon Crystal. "Henshin!" With a spin of the crystal, Ashton became the Dragoon. He jumped out from where he was hiding.

"Ah the Kamen Rider," Gehanna said with a small laugh, "So we finally meet in person."

"And you must be Gehanna Grinder," Ashton said as he got his lance ready.

A gear emerged from his back and got larger as it floated above his hand, "Correct, I am Gehanna Grinder, Lord of all the Mechs." With the motion of his hand, the gear flew forward and turned to block a stream of fire that was aimed Gehanna.

Phoenix and some Alpha Magi, "Gehanna! We'll be taking those scales!"

Gehanna chuckled as the gear shrunk back to normal and said, "Golem, give them my retort."

Golem led the Mechs to fight Phoenix and the Magis. Ashton had his eyes on Torch, he jumped into the air and tried to attack her. Torch saw Ashton coming for her, she fired a stream of fire at him. "Kamen Rider, you dare to fight me!"

"Sorry just taking care of business," Ashton said as he charged forward lance ready.

Ashton tried to hit Torch with his lance, but she kept using her flames to Ashton at bay.

Out of nowhere, Ember grabbed Torch's arms and turned her back to Ashton. "What are you doing brother?!" she shouted.

Then she felt Ashton's lance hitting her back and she screamed in pain. "I'm sorry sis, but I need to save you," Ember said.

"You dare betray your sister!" Torch shouted. She kicked up here leg to release another steam of fire to push Ashton back. Then she was able to break out of Ember's grasp and punched her brother so hard that it pierced through him.

Ashton was shocked to see Torch kill her own brother. Then the pain in his left arm returned.

Torch removed her arm from Ember, who returned to his human form, and turned back to Ashton. "Experiencing some pain? Here let me relieve your pain."

Then Ashton's arm started to glow bright, when it faded away, there was a new device on Ashton's arm. When he touched it, it unfolded to reveal a crossbow on his arm. "Looks like I gained a new armament," Ashton said as he placed the lance back on his belt, "Now let's finish this."

Ashton fired a few bolts at Torch, she used her fire to try to defend herself, but the bolts flew past the fire and hit her. Then Ashton jumped into the air and kicked her.

Phoenix was holding off Golem's attack, he spotted Gehanna with the briefcase. He pulled out three feather and when he deflected Golem's fist, he tossed the feathers like knives. The feathers hit the target and the briefcase broke open to reveal nothing inside.

Phoenix did a low growl, "We been had," he whispered. He saw the Kamen Rider fighting Torch, "Destroy her Dragoon. We pull out!" he shouted the last part as he released a wave of fire that made the Mechs dodge letting the Magis get away.

Gehanna let out a scuff before say, "We'll pull out as well," he told the Mechs, "Torch can handle the Kamen Rider."

With the Mechs gone, it left Ashton alone to fight Torch alone. Ashton jumped into the air and fired more bolts at Torch. She kept trying to use her flames to stop the bolts, but they kept flying through hitting her. "No! I will not let you beat me!" Torch shouted as her hand was covered with fire. Ashton did the same thing with his right hand, then the two charged at each other and punched each with the inflamed hands, which caused an explosion that knocked the two back.

As the smoke cleared, Ashton fire more bolts at Torch and they cut the hoses attached to the tanks on her back. Torch extend her arm and no flames shot out. "What did you do?!" Torch shouted with fear in her voice.

"I just ended this fight," Ashton replied as the bow on his arm shifted to his hand and became full size bow. As he pulled back the string and an arrow materialized in his hand. When he released the arrow it flew towards Torch and pierced right through her heart.

Torch was surging with energy as she turned back to her human form. "Everything I worked for, ruined by some kid in a mask," she said before transforming back to Torch. Torch fell forward and exploded.

With the Mech defeated, Ashton's new armament returned to his left forearm. He saw Anthony still on the ground and rushed over to him. "Hey," Ashton said as he lifted Anthony a bit, "Hold on I'll help you."

"You already helped me," Anthony replied, "Now I can rest in peace."

"Do you have any family I can get in contact for you?" Ashton asked.

Anthony shook his head, "I was only me and my sister," he replied before giving Ashton a weak smile, "At least I'll finally be back with my family."

Then Anthony's body started to turn grey and then turned into dust where the wind gently blew the dust away leaving the zippo lighter behind.

* * *

In the limo, Gehanna turned back into Mabuz Darnell and Golem turned back into Ward. "Then plan went better than expected," Ward said.

Mabuz smiled and said, "Didn't expect the Kamen Rider to appear and take care of our little rat problem. I was looking forward to see Pheonix to destroy Torch after she 'set' him up."

"Anything else you need for the day?" Ward asked.

"No," Mabuz replied, "My wife and I need to attend a cherity event today to keep up appearance."

* * *

In an unknown chamber, Phoenix slammed his fist to the wall. "Damn that Torch, how dare she betray my trust!" he shouted.

"So I'm guessing that the attack failed," Sphinx said as she walked in the chamber.

"Don't you dare consult me or you'll will face the end of my blade!" Phoenix threatened.

"You may want to rethink that," Sphinx told Phoenix, "Would you like to tell Lord Unicorn why a family friend has gone missing?"

"He is not your godson Sphinx," Phoenix pointed out, "And at least I was with his family when his parents passed away."

"I have my reasons Phoenix," Sphinx said, "But I'll be here now for his family."

* * *

At the Off Campus, Ashton was sitting in a booth staring at the zippo lighter that belonged to Anthony. "There's the hero!" Ashton was broken out of his thought and looked up to see Nate and Lucy, he placed the lighter in his pocket as his friends sat in the booth with him. "So how did things go?" Nate asked.

"Torch was stopped, Phoenix appeared, and Gehanna got away," Ashton gave them a short summery.

"Well at least you stopped them from extorting money for now," Lucy said, "I think it was worth it."

Ashton gripped the lighter and thought to himself, 'But is it truly worth it?'


	7. Ch 7: Trouble Maker

Disclaimer: Kamen Rider is own by Toei.

Chapter 7: Trouble Maker

It was peaceful morning, too peaceful. Ashton's eyes opened up to see that it was 10:27 am. "Oh god I've over slept!" he shouted as he tried to scramble out of his bed only to fall on the floor.

"Whoa Ashton," Nate said, "It's Saturday. Calm down."

"Saturday? Oh god I must be working too hard," Ashton muttered.

"Yeah Ash, you need to relax," Nate told his friend as he helped him up, "We got a three day weekend, don't worry about anything."

Ashton took a deep breath and said, "You're right. I need to relax." Ashton grabbed a robe and a small plastic bag, I'll be right back."

Nate sat back down and was typing something on his laptop. In a few minutes, Ashton's cellphone made a few beeps and a few more minutes Nate's cellphone started to ring. Nate sighed in frustration as he looked to see his mother calling him. "Dammit mom, can't you leave me alone?" Nate said as ignore the call.

Ashton soon returned in his robe. "Hey Ash, your phone went off," he informed him.

"Really?" Ashton went to his phone to see a text message. He smiled as he saw the message, "My brother found out that I have three day weekend and he want me to return home."

"Do it!" Nate encourage as he stood up, "You need to relax. Return to see your brother and parents."

"Alright," Ashton said, "I'll go home."

* * *

Later when the boys got changed, and walking to the Off Campus. "Do you really need to follow me?" Ashton asked.

"Hey, I want to make sure that you get to relax," Nate replied.

The two walked in and Liz saw them, "Hello boys," she greeted, "You two walking around together I wouldn't be surprised if people thought you two are boyfriends."

Ashton started to blush as Nate started to laugh, "I think my mom would kill me if I turned out gay."

"So what can I do for you boys?" Liz asked.

"Well, I was planning to go home," Ashton replied.

"Sure the garage is open," Liz said as Ashton made his way to the back.

The two arrived to the garage and Ashton pulled out his motorcycle that he uses as Dragoon. "Really? I think people will know that you are the Kamen Rider when…" Nate stopped as he saw the motorcycle transformed into a normal motorcycle.

"Ignis has thought of this," Ashton said as he placed a helmet on and drove off.

Nate returned to the front to see Lucy walking in, "Hey Lucy," he greeted.

Lucy ignored Nate and went to Liz, "Hey Liz, can I use the printer in the office?" she asked.

Liz looked a little confused before replying, "Sure, did something happen to the printers on campus?"

"They just stopped working this morning," Lucy replied.

Nate raised an eyebrow, "That's odd," he said.

"Well students are in an up roar because of it," Lucy told Nate, "Right now the Tech Desk is trying to fix the problem."

Nate sighed and said, "Well, luckily I have nothing to print, so might as well just relax on the campus."

* * *

Ashton arrived at a spacious 2 floor home, there were some flowers in the front and bushes under one of the ground floor windows. He turn off the motorcycle and walked it down the driveway that went past the side of the house to the garage that wasn't attached to the house. As he was passing the backyard, Ashton saw a five year old boy trying to kick a soccer ball into a small goal.

"Hey Luke," he called out as he placed his motorcycle to the side.

The little boy turned to Ashton and smiled. "Uncle Ash!" he shouted as he ran to Ashton, who kneeled to hug the boy.

"Is that the collage man?" Ashton heard a woman's voice.

He looked up to see a woman who was a little older then Ashton standing at the backdoor, "Hey Carrie!"

"Glad you can make Ash," Carrie said as she hugged Ashton, "Come on in."

Ashton followed Carrie into the house, with Luke following them. They were in the kitchen that was conjoined dining room. "So where is my brother and the rest of our cousins?" he asked as he took off his shoes.

"The guys went out with Guy and Marie went shopping," Carrie replied.

Ashton turned to the dining room where he saw seven urns on a shelf on the far end of the room with a picture of a couple in between the first six while one was in front of the seventh one. "What happened?" Ashton asked.

"What?" Carrie asked.

"I thought Neil wanted to be cremated with Martha when he passed away," Ashton said.

"Well Neil's parents wanted to give him a burial," Carrie explained, "The only thing they allowed from their will was for Luke to go to his aunt Marie. They even told us that their son would still be alive if it wasn't for our cursed family."

"It looks like we are a cursed family," Ashton started as he turned to the urns on the far left of the shelf and memories were flooding back to his head, "Ever since that night."

* * *

_A 10 year old Ashton was awoken in the middle of the night to a load knock. He saw a younger Aylward open the door to his room and said, "Ash stay here, I'll answer it."_

_Ashton waited in the dark room as he heard the front door open and hearing Aylward talking to someone. Ashton decided to see what happened, he got out of his room and saw his brother talking to a police officer. He took a few steps down and called out his brother, "Aylward."_

_Aylward turned to his little brother, "Ash, go back to sleep!" he nearly shouted._

"_What happened?" Ashton asked._

"_Just go back to sleep!" Aylward shouted._

_Ashton did what his brother told him and went back to sleep. The next morning Ashton woke up and went immediately to find his brother. He found Aylward in the kitchen with his face in his hands. "Aylward?"The older brother looked up to see his little brother. Ashton saw that Aylward's eye were red and puffing from what it looked like he was crying for a long time. "Aylward, what happened?" he asked again. Aylward was silent as he got up and hugged his brother. "Aylward, where's mom and dad? What happened last night?" Ashton was starting to cry as well, "What's going on?"_

* * *

Ashton was interrupted by the front door opening. "Oh look Aylward and our cousins are back," Carrie said.

Ashton smiled as he walked to the front to see Aylward and a bunch of guy who were slightly older then him and Aylward, but there was a man who looked like he was in his early 50's. "I see our college man is back," he said.

"Nice to see you too Guy," Ashton said.

"Well it's great to see our second youngest come from college," said the cousin who was taller than Ashton and had a body of an athlete.

"Hey at least he was able to go to college unlike us," the cousin who was as tall as Ashton and looked slightly chubby.

"Well Carter, Vince, it great to see you too as well," Ashton said.

"At least you're able to come from your busy schedule," a cousin who was a little shorter then Ashton and quite thin.

"I'm not that busy Robbie," Ashton replied.

"Well it's great to see you home again," Aylward said.

"Glad to be home," Ashton replied. Then he looked around and asked, "I'm guessing Marie wasn't with you."

"Nope, but she will be home later," Robbie said.

"Well let's go outside and talk," Carrie said as she had a tray of glasses and pitcher of lemonade.

* * *

Back at the university, Nate and Lucy were walking towards the campus building that students got to relax. "Don't you find it odd that all printers failed?" Nate asked as he opened the door.

"It is odd, but explainable," Lucy replied as a young man in a hoodie walked through the door mumbling something. "Asshole," Lucy whispered as she and Nate walked in.

"But who knows, it could be a…" Nate looked around before he whispered to her, "Mech."

Lucy slapped Nate on the shoulder, "You know that all these stuff have to do with those things," she said as the two reached a lounge area where other students were at and where on their laptops or smartphone.

Nate laid on one of the couches and Lucy sat in a chair. "So what caused it?" Nate asked.

"I don't know right now," Lucy pointed out.

Soon Nate's phone started to ring and pulled it out to see his mother calling him. He sighs as he choose to ignore the call. "Dammit mom, give some breathing room," he muttered.

"What?" Lucy said.

"Sorry," Nate replied as he place his phone down, "My mom is just overbearing. She just needs to let me go do my own thing."

Suddenly they heard screaming, they turn to see a green scaly humanoid creature with large red eyes, many sharp teeth in his mouth, and razor sharp nails at the ends of his fingers and toes. He grabbed a nearby smart phone and said, "Cheaters!" It inserted its nails into the smart phone and soon it exploded in his hand. The creature went around the room grabbing smart phones or laptops, examining it, then saying; "Cheaters!" Then when he grabbed Nate and Lucy's smart phones and looked at it before tossing them back at them. "You pass," the monster said before it went out to attack other students.

The two were surprised at what they saw and Nate asked, "Should I contact Ashton or should you?"

* * *

Back at Ashton's home, Ashton was sitting out back with all his family enjoying each others' company. "So Luke, enjoying kindergarten?" Ashton asked.

Luke smiled as he nodded and said, "Yeah, I like it a lot!"

"God, I don't remember enjoying school as much as him," Carter said as he and other laughed.

Then they heard something beeping. Ashton realized that it was his phone and pulled it out to see a text message. It read; 'Ashton, there is a monster on campus!'

"What is it?" Aylward asked.

"It was Nate," Ashton answered, "He locked his keys in our dorm and it would be faster if I come back to unlock the door."

"Nathen Darnell? You think the rich boy would have someone else to do it for him," Robbie said.

"Hey Nate is a nice guy," Ashton said as he got on his motorcycle and drove off.

With Ashton gone, Carter said outload, "Is it odd that the most awkward person can drive a motorcycle?"

When Ashton was a good distance from his home, he put Driver on and inserted the crystal in the Driver. "Henshin!" The energy rapped around him and his motorcycle and became the Kamen Rider.

It took him a few minutes to arrive at the campus and he saw Nate and Lucy outside a building. "Hey the monster is inside on the top floor," Lucy said.

"Thanks, I'll take it from here," Ashton said as he put down the kickstand of his motorcycle and walked inside. There he saw the monster in the hall grabbing any electronics and checking them. "Hey!" Ashton shouted getting the monster's attention.

"Dragoon!?" the monster said surprised to see the masked hero, "Why are you here?!"

"I go where I'm needed," Ashton replied as he pulled out his lance and pointed it, "Who are you?"

"I am Gremlin, a member of the Magis," the monster replied, "And you shouldn't have come."

Gremlin charged in and slashed his nails on Ashton, who was preparing for the attack but it didn't hurt that much.

"Wow that was weak," Ashton said as he kicked Gremlin away. Then he swung his lance and hit him a few times.

Gremlin ran off and Ashton gave persuit. He chased Gremlin into the campus store. Gremlin stabbed his nails into an ATM and when Ashton passed it, the ATM sprayed all the bills at Ashton. "The hell?!"

Ashton went into the store to see Gremlin inserting his nails in the cash registers and turned them to Ashton. Suddenly the cash registers fired there cash drawers at Ashton and knocked him back. "What the hell?!" he shouted.

"Let me show you my true power," Gremlin said as he was getting ready to fight.

Gremlin jumped onto the ceiling and crawled around. He crawled around as Ashton tried to hit the Magi with his lance, but Gremlin dodged it and broke through the ceiling and pulled out large cable and stabbed into Dragoon, sending an electrical surge through him. Ashton fired bolts from the crossbow on his left arm knocking Gremlin back.

Then Gremlin got back up and saw the clock noticed the clock and how it was almost 5 o'clock. "I have to go!" Gremlin shouted as it rushed out the door.

"What the hell was that about?" he asked.

* * *

Outside Gremlin, was rushing out through the streets where he was pulled into an alley. Gremlin looked up to see Sphinx. "What an impressive power you have," she said.

"What the hell are you?!" Gremlin said shocked to see Sphinx.

"I am Sphinx, a Magi like you," she introduced herself as a small staff that pharaohs used appeared in her hand and held towards Gremlin, "But to you, I'm Madam Sphinx."

"I don't care who you are!" Gremlin shouted as he lunge forward trying to stab Sphinx with his sharp nails, but Sphinx stepped out of the way and knocked him back with her staff.

Gremilin took the chance to get away and turning back into his human form. Sphinx couldn't tell that he was in a hoodie. "Well, that could've gone better." Sphinx turned around to see Mort, "Shall I give chase?"

"No, I have another task for you," Sphinx replied. She pulled Mort closer and whispered something. She pushed Mort away and told him, "Don't tell Lord Unicorn or Phoenix about this."

"Understood," Mort said as he left Sphinx.

Sphinx opened up her book and tapped her staff on a blank page. Soon information appeared on the page. "Well Mr. Ethan Crest, I have an important task for you. Even if you don't to do it."


	8. Ch 8: Family Problems

Disclaimer: Kamen Rider is own by Toei.

Chapter 8: Family Problems

In an apartment in Eastwood Shore, a collage freshmen in a hoodie walked through the door. "And where were you at to come home so late?" a woman in the kitchen said.

"Sorry mom, I was held up," the boy replied.

"No excuses!" the woman said, "Ethan you missed that one question and that is unacceptable. Now go to your room and study!"

"Yes mom," the boy said as he went to his room and closed the door.

"Greeting Mr. Ethan Crest," the boy named Ethan turned to see Sphinx.

"H-h-how did…" Ethan was silence with a cloth wrapped around his head. It came from Sphinx's staff.

"Foolish child," Sphinx said as more cloth wrapped around Ethan, "I have the information of every Magi and their abilities. Now child you can use your power to lead the Magi to victory." With a wave of her staff, Sphinx and Ethan disappeared.

* * *

Back on the college campus, Ashton, who was still Dragoon, was getting out of the sight of the public do to his fight with Gremlin.

"Man I feel bad for Ashton," Nate said, "He was supposed to be with his family for the weekend."

"Well duty calls," Lucy said sitting on a bunch, "It's better than this then to tell his family."

"They don't know?" Nate said, "Why?"

Lucy turned to Nate and said, "Would you want your family to know that you fight monsters on an almost daily basis?"

Nate thought about and replied, "You have a good point."

Soon Ashton returned back to normal and was running back to the campus store where police had arrived tried to take control of the situation. "Ash!" Ashton turned to see Lucy and Nate getting his attention. He ran over to them, "Hey Ash, what happened to that monster?" Nate asked.

"Gremlin got away," Ashton replied, "More importantly why was he here?"

"I don't know," Lucy said as she moved closer to whisper, "We should head to our usual place."

They all nodded and went to the Off Campus. On the way they heard people talking about what they saw and how some saw it other places on campus ruining computers and other personal devices. Near the Off Campus, they saw a limo parked right out and Nate paled at the sight of it as he slows down to a halt. Ashton and Lucy noticed this and stopped as well. Next to the limo door, Ward was standing there, waiting, and he opened the door where Deirdre walked out. Nate slowed down to a stop in front of his mother. "Mom, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Nathen," Deirdre said with a stern voice, "I knew we shouldn't have let you come here. Monster attacks, masked vigilantes, I've talked to your father and…"

"Mom stop!" Nate almost shouted, "I have no time for this, I'm-I'm busy at the moment."

"Nathen Cornelius Darnell, did you just talk back to me?!" Deirdre said surprised at her son's response.

Then Ward walked over to Deirdre and whispered in her ear, "Ms. Darnell we got a situation that needs you're attention."

"Can't this be handled be my husband or an Omega?" Deirdre whispered back.

"No ma'am," Ward said, "Due to your husband waiting for his meeting, only a high ranking Omega can deal with this."

Deirdre let out a huff and said, "Fine." She turned back to her son and said, "We'll talk about this later." Deirdre went back into her limo and Ward went in with her as the limo left.

"Family problem?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing big," Nate replied, "Come on we have something to do."

Inside the Off Campus, Liz was talking on the phone and she saw the three run in, she covered the bottom part of the handset and asked, "What's going on out there?"

"Magi attack," Lucy replied as she and the others started to head to the back.

The groups of friends went to the backroom, where Sam was already on the computer. "Guys, have you seen this?" he asked.

"We know, a Magi attacked," Lucy told her brother.

"Not just that," Sam said as he turned the computer screen to them to reveal images of Ashton, as Dragoon, fighting Gremlin. "These pictures are on all social websites. Hell there is a page on Masked Lancers sighting."

"And yet people don't look online to see that there are more like me in Japan," Ashton pointed out.

Soon Liz rushed into the room, running into Nate, knocking him down. "Guys," she started, "The police is on the campus. What happened?"

"A Magi attacked on campus and we fought in the campus store," Ashton replied.

"Really Ashton," Liz said with a sigh, "You need to be more careful."

"I know," Ashton simply replied.

"Well we to figure out why the Magi attacked," Lucy pointed out.

"Yeah, I feel bad for taking Ash away from his family," Nathen said.

"I've been doing this for three years," Ashton replied, "They're use to me leaving at random times. So let's just focus on what the Gremlin wants."

"Well, when we saw it, Gremlin was destroying smartphones and laptops," Lucy retold what happened.

"Yeah but he was calling everyone 'cheaters' but when it saw our smart phones it said that we pass," Nate stated.

"Sounds like this Magi hates cheater and punish them," Liz said.

Sam raised an eyebrow and said, "A Magi punishing cheaters, never thought that I would hear anything like that."

"Sounds more like a teacher going after students," Lucy said.

"Or like you when you discover another student cheating," Sam added.

"Also," Ashton started, "When we fought, he saw the clock and said that he needed to go like if he had a curfew."

"So it's a young Magi who hates cheater," Nate rehashed, "Sounds easy to find."

* * *

Sphinx appeared with Ethan in a warehouse. "What the hell are you doing?!" Ethan shouted.

"Quiet Gremlin!" Sphinx shouted back using her magic to keep Ethan down.

"This is the boy?" Mort said.

"Yes, this boy can help end this war," Sphinx said.

"A war?" Ethan asked confused.

"Correct," Sphinx replied as light came on to reveal five Alpha Mechs. "There is a war between us and the Mechs. Unfortunately Mechs are somehow programmed to never say Gehanna Grinder's true name."

"What does this have to do with me?" Ethan asked.

"Your power," Sphinx answered, "Your nails can manipulate mechanical objects. I believe you can use your powers to rewrite the program and force them to reveal Gehanna's identity."

"But, but I don't think I can do something like that," Ethan said.

Sphinx held her staff at Ethan and started to enchant something. Ethan was confused until runes rise from the ground, surrounding him and then circle around him until they came in and forced him to become Gremlin. This time Gremlin had a golden breast plate, gantlets, and shin guards covered in different runes. He also saw that his nails got even longer.

"I've enhanced your power," Sphinx explained, "Now you should be able to hack the Mech and have them reveal the Mechs' leader. If you complete this, I'll make sure your debt is cleared."

Gremlin simply nodded as he understood what it meant and went to the first Alpha and shoved his nails into the Alpha. The Alpha screamed in pain as an electrical serge through it until Gremlin was forced away as the Alpha became human with a shatter scale net to him.

"Try it again," Sphinx ordered.

Gremlin repeated the process again and again, but it all resulted in the same thing. "I'm sorry," he said.

Sphinx sighed in frustration, "Damn Mechs. Don't worry, Mort will get more."

"Look out!" Mort shouted as he got in front of Sphinx with his shield up and something hit it.

"So this is what's happening to our Alphas." All three Magis looked to see Jewel and Golem.

"It seems that Gehenna sent his whore," Sphinx mockingly said, "I feel honored."

"Whore!? How dare you!" Jewel shouted as see pulled out a chain whip, "I am Jewel Grinder, the wife of Gehenna Grinder!"

The two higher Mechs and higher Magis got ready for battle, but Gremlin took this chance to get away.

Jewel lashed her whip at Sphinx, who generated as shield to block the attack. Mort rammed himself into Golem with his shield.

Sphinx said an enchantment that grabbed the end of Jewel's whip and tried to pull it out of her hand. Soon Jewel pulled out gems and threw them at Sphinx, which explodes on impact.

Golem was bashing against Mort's shield until he pulled out his sword and stabbed Golem.

Then lightning fired, separating the two sides. They all turned to see Unicorn with the Winged Lance in hand. "You Mechs should take your leave," he said.

"Lord Unicorn!" Sphinx shouted in surprise.

Jewel scuffed at the sight at the Magi leader, "I have better things to do," she said as left with Golem.

Sphinx ran over to Unicorn, "Lord Unicorn, why are you here?" she asked.

"I've been noticing you acting odd lately, so I followed Mort here," Unicorn replied.

"Forgive me Lord Unicorn but…" Sphinx tied to explain.

"No need to explain Sphinx," Unicorn replied, "Phoenix told me your human identity, and I can understand why you would do this for the family. You may not be related to us by blood, you're still family."

"Lord Unicorn," Sphinx said.

"Come Sphinx, Mort we hould find the Magi you brought," Unicorn told the two Magi.

* * *

Back at the apartment, Ethan Crest was sneaking into his home. "And where were you?"

Ethan turned to see his mother, "Mom?"

"Where were you?" his mother asked again getting mad.

"I was…was…" Ethan started.

"Ethan, I've been breaking my back to make sure you get into college and you go out to party or something. The only way to get in life is to get perfect grades and…" Ethan's mother continue on and on. Ethan can feel a headache starting up.

Finally Ethan couldn't take it anymore and transformed into Gremlin.

* * *

Back at the Off Campus, sirens can be heard and red and blue lights lighting the night passing by and stopping nearby. This caused people in the bar to go outside to see cop cars stopping in front of an apartment complex. Ashton and his friends were among the crowd. Ashton decided to run ahead to see what was going on.

Ashton arrived to the crowd and asked a nearby person, "Hey what happened?"

"A green monster appeared in one of the apartment and captured someone," a person replied.

Ashton knew that it Gremlin and took off to get out of the eyes of people. He got the Driver on and the Dragon crystal in his hand and insert into the Driver. "Henshin!" The crystal spin, releasing the energy to transform him into Dragoon. Ashton snuck around to get into the apartment complex.

* * *

Gremlin was in the apartment where his mother was tie up to the wall by wires and cables. "You see mom," Gremlin started, "This body is what perfection looks like. I was selected to be part of a race to rule this world."

Than the door was kicked open and Ashton walked into the apartment. "Dragoon!" Gremlin shouted, "What are you doing here?!"

"I'm here to stop you," Ashton replied as he got his lance ready.

"This woman," Gremlin said pointed to his mother, "believes that perfection it what we strive for, but we a chosen to be perfect. That's why we Magis exist, we are the perfect beings meant to rule."

"You're crazy," Ashton simply said as he charged at Gremlin.

Gremlin slashed his claws and hit Ashton, this time they hurt. "Like that, Sphinx gave me a power up."

"Still fought worse," Ashton replied as he slashed his lance at Gremlin.

"But now this is also improved," Gremlin stabbed the AC control and wires burst out of the wall, entangling around his lance. Ashton tried to pull the lance, but it was like the wires were sentient and not letting go.

Gremlin took the chance to strike Ashton a few times. Then Ashton just forgot the lance and fought back with his hands knocking Gremlin to the ground. Gremlin got back up and tried to attack again, but Ashton grabbed his arms and kneed him in the stomach.

"There is a difference between us," Ashton said, "I've been doing this for three years. Seeing terrible Magis and Mechs along with terrible people. Both sides are not perfect as you think."

"Shut up!" Gremlin shouted, "You know nothing. People cheat in order to gain a false perfection. People think they are perfect while in truth they are just false ideals."

"Ethan, please stop," his mother begged.

"No! Gremlin shouted grabbing his mother, "You taught me this and I've started your ideals at school and soon the Magi will continue this."

Ashton pulled out the crossbow on his arm and fired bolts at Gremlin, knocking him away from his mother and forced him back to the window.

The bow shifted on his arm to his hand and grew to a full size bow. When he pulled back the string, an arrow materialized and when he released it, it flew towards Gremlin and it pushed him out the window. Gremlin exploded as he fell to the ground.

With Gremlin gone, the wires were loose and Ashton got his lance then helped Ethan's mother from the wall. She rushed over to the window hoping to see her son. But when she didn't find him, she turned to Ashton. "What happened to my son?" she asked.

"He's dead," Ashton replied.

The mother was shocked as she stared at Ashton. "Murderer!" she shouted surprising Ashton. She grabbed Ashton and continued to shout at him, "You've done this for three years! How many lives did you take!? You are not a hero people make you to be! You are just a murderer!"

Ashton removed her hand and pushed her away. "I do what I have to do," he said as he walked away leave a destruct mother.

* * *

Outside Unicorn, Sphinx, and Mort saw the death of Gremlin. "Damn the Dragoon! He kills our kind with no thought." He turns to Mort, "Mort I need to get stronger, I need to slay the Dragoon and that dragon he's bound to."

"Yes my lord," Mort said.

"Together, we'll destroy that monster," Sphinx told Unicorn.

'I will destroy you Dragoon. Your dragon kill my parents and I won't let you kill my family.' Unicorn thought.

* * *

Ashton, who return back to normal, was able to return the streets and returning back to Off Campus. The mother's words echoed in his head, 'Murderer!'

"Ashton!" Ashton looked up to see his friends waiting for him.

"We saw what happened," Sam said, "Great job!"

"Thanks," Ashton replied, "Guys, after today, I want to go home and relax."

"Understandable," Lucy said, "You earned it."

Ashton didn't say another word and went to the garage and take his leave.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ashton arrived back home and saw one light on. He parked his bike and walked into the house and saw Guy in the living room. "Guy?"

Guy looked up to see Ashton and smiled, "Welcome home Ashton," he said.

"Where is everyone?" Ashton asked.

"Carter and Robert went to work, Marie is with her friend, Carrie is asleep along with Luke, Vince left but got caught in traffic that was caused by the monster in the apartment complex, and Aylward was called in by his workplace for something," Guy told Ashton.

"Sorry I had to leave," Ashton said as he sat down.

"It's understandable," Guy said, "You're a college student now. Everyone wants you to expand your horizons and grow."

Ashton smiled and said, "I know. And it is thanks to you for being there for me, Aylward, and my cousins."

"I promised your parents to watch after you and the rest of the family if anything happens to them," Guy told him, "We maybe not be related by blood but you're family to me."

Ashton chuckle a bit and said, "True."

"Well Ashton," Guy said as he stood up, "You look tired, you might as well go to sleep. Everyone will be happy to see you home in the morning."

"Yeah," Ashton said as he got up and walked towards the stairs, "Good night."

"Good night." Guy replied.

* * *

At the Darnell manor, Mabuz was waiting in his office all day. Soon the phone rang and he answered it. "Hello?"

"You know what to do," a voice said from the other side of the line.

Mabuz press a few buttons on the phone and the room darken with a hologram of a figure, showing no physical traits, sitting in the middle of the room.

"Sorry to keep you wait Mabuz, but you know the time differences," the figure said.

"It no problem, Mabuz replied hiding some of his annoyance.

"So how are things?" the figure asked.

"Well our operations are running smoothly, we are expecting more Corrupted Scales soon," Mabuz replied.

"Really? Then why is the Kamen Rider still interfering?" the figure asked.

"You don't understand…" Mabuz tried to say.

"I don't understand? The operations being run over here is being interrupted by a Kamen Rider. Just surprised this one didn't come to America yet."

"Well I'll try to send my men to destroy the Kamen Rider," Mabuz said.

"You better destroy him. Your debt can only be repaid if you make my Mach army. And I'll hate to come to America to sort out your problem. Don't fail me Mabuz," The figure said as the hologram disappeared.

Mabuz sat at his desk rubbing hiss forehead, "Damn that Kamen Rider."


	9. Ch 9: Past Defines

Disclaimer: Kamen Rider is own by Toei.

Chapter 9: Past Defines

Ashton was standing in the middle of a darken room. "Where am I?" he asked as he started to walk around the room. He reached a wall and looked around the wall to find a door or anything to get out. He found the corner of the room and continue to fallow the room looking for a way out.

Ashton wondered around in the room and couldn't find a way out. "Murderer." He looked around and saw Chad who was Siren, Anthony and Nora who were Torch and Ember, and Ethan, you was Gremlin. "Murderer," they chanted.

"No, I'm not," Ashton replied.

Soon more figures appeared around Ashton. "Murderer!" they all chanted.

"I'm not a murderer!" Ashton shouted.

All the figures kept chanting 'murderer' as Ashton curled up on the floor.

"I'm not!" Ashton shouted.

"Ashton?" Ashton looked around and realized he was awake and he woken up his roommate. "Is everything alright?"

Ashton looked at the clock to see that it was a little after 3 am. "It was just a nightmare. Sorry I woke you up."

The two laid back into their beds, Nate soon back asleep, but Ashton laid there thinking of that dream.

* * *

It was early morning, there was barely any light out and fog covered the area. Three young men were jogging through the park. Unknown to them, someone was looking through a scope at one of the men.

Soon a gunfire echoed through the air and one of the men was on the ground with a bullet wound in his leg. The two other men were afraid of it happening to them and ran as fast as they could leaving their friend behind.

Through a scope of a rife, a figure behind the scope said, "Target hit." It then use its left hand to cross off a name.

* * *

Later that day, Nate was waiting in line to a small café shop. As he waited someone tapped him on the shoulder. Nate turned to see a teenage boy who looked a few years younger than him. "Excuse me sir," he started, "But do you know where the science building is?"

Nate was confused about seeing a high school kid on a collage campus, "Um yeah, if you go out this door and go across campus it will be the build on the left," Nate told the teen, "But shouldn't you be in high school?"

The boy smiled sheepishly and replied, "Well I was allowed to skip today to talk to the dean to start collage early. Any way thanks for your help." The teen left and Nate quickly went back to waiting to place his order.

Soon Nate had two cups in his hands and walked to a table to set them down. He looked up to see Ashton walking in and towards him. "Hey Ash, got your usual," he said.

"Thanks," Ashton said as he took the cup and started to drink the contents. Then he looked up to see a TV mounted in the corner of the café. It was showing a crime scene of a park where police was looking for something. On the bottom of the screen read, 'Third sniper victim found in the park.' "I see that there was another victim."

Nate turned to the TV, "Yeah," he said, "Looks like it was at in the park from the neighboring town. Eerie to know that it getting closer."

As Ashton was taking another sip of his drink, someone bumped into him from behind causing Ashton to spill his drink on himself and the person continued walking. "Hey asshole!" Nate called out making the person stop, "What's your problem?!"

The person turn around to reveal an intimidating young man in a letterman jacket with the university's logo in the right side, with a muscle shirt underneath. He was well build, taller than him an Ashton, with a buzz cut, looking like the typical jock. "What did you say punk?!" he said as he used his intimating stature towards Nathan.

"You bumped into my friend and you need to apologize," Nate told the jock as he pointed to Ashton.

The jock look towards Ashton and started to chuckle, "Well, well, it seems that little Ashley made to collage."

Nate turned to see his friend. Ashton had his glasses off and rubbing the scar over his eye.

"So how much you is you family in debt putting your ass in school?" the jock said.

"Hey back off!" Nate shouted.

The jock turned back to Nate and said, "And I see the fag finally got a lover."

Soon Ashton was walking out of building, "You never change Roland."

Nate turn to see Lucy, "Well your faggot friend needs to be a man," Roland said.

"At least he is a better man then you," Lucy said as she followed Ashton, with Nate fallowing her.

Lucy and Nate was able find Ashton not far from the building. "Ash," Nate said. Ashton turned and they can tell that he was still troubled from his encounter. "You okay?" Ashton just nodded in responded. "Don't listen to that ass."

"I'm sorry," Ashton replied.

"Don't apologize, that asshole…"

"Not that," Ashton interrupted, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before, but I'm…I'm…" Ashton was struggling to say this. He told a deep breath and finally said, "I'm gay."

"Really?" Nate said as he raised an eyebrow and turned to Lucy who nodded. "I don't care. You're my friend and your sexuality isn't the only thing that defines you."

Ashton's phone started to beep and he took out the phone to see something. He sighed and said, "Another Omega," he pulled the Driver from his bag and hand the bag to Nate, "I'll be back."

As Ashton ran off to fight the Omaga. Nate turned to Lucy, "So how do you two know that guy?"

Lucy sighed and said, "We went to high school with him."

* * *

On top of the science building, a hooded figure with a rifle was setting up. "Target is in the area," it said to itself. It placed the rifle over the edge and took aim. It looked around and found what it was looking for. "Target found."

Than fireballs hit the figure in the back, catch his clock and hood on fire. "Didn't anyone tell you that it isn't a good idea to fire a gun on school grounds?" Ashton said with his lance ready to fight.

"The Kamen Rider," The figure said as it removed the cloak to reveal a sleek robot, designed as a male robot with not much armor as it was not meant to fight. Ashton also saw that the rifle was actually replace it right forearm and its right eye was three time bigger than the other one.

"So what are you?" Ashton asked.

"I just gain this form only a few weeks ago," the Mech said, "But I think Rifle will do."

"Rifle? Heard worse," Ashton said as he got ready to fight.

The barrel of Rifle's gun retracted to its arm and charged at Ashton. Ashton deflected the Mech's attack with the lance and strike Rifle with his lance.

Rifle got back up and kicked Ashton in the chest, but it didn't really hurt. Soon Rifle's right eye started to flash, "My target!" Rifle stood up and got to the edge of the building.

"Oh no you don't!" Ashton shouted as he hit Rifle causing him to miss and fire his gun. From down below, people were scream and running for cover.

"Damn you Kamen Rider!" Rifle shouted as it shoved its gun into Ashton's chest and fired. Ashton fell backwards and the Mech jumped over the side. Ashton got back on his feet and looked over the side to see the Mech long gone.

He sighed as he rubbed the crack of the armor where he was shot, before it started to disappear. He return to normal and left the roof of the building.

* * *

Back at the dorms, sirens of the police were echoing outside and there was a student gathering around to see what was happening. Ashton ignored all of that and went back to his dorm room. Inside he saw Nate was already waiting for him. "Ash," he said as he stood up, "Is everything alright?" Ashton nodded his head as he took his stained shirt and tossed it in a basket. Nate noticed a bruise on Ashton's chest. "What happened here?" he asked pointing at the bruise.

Ashton rubbed the bruise and said, "It happens. My armor can keep me safe, but I still get bruises or small cuts."

Nate sighed and said, "Lucy told me about Roland. I'm sorry you had to deal with an asshole like that."

"You get used to it," Ashton said as he put a new shirt on.

"But you should of told someone," Nate said.

Ashton sighed as he rubbed his scar again. "It is hard to convince people that the star football player is a bully. Especially when the football couch is his father and the school superintendent his mother."

"Yeah but…"

Ashton turned to Nat, "He caused this," Ashton said as he pointed to the scar."

Nate went wide eye, "What? He did he get away with that?!"

"It's hard to explain without telling how I became Dragoon," Ashton said as he sat down, "It was three years ago…"

* * *

A 17 year old Ashton was walking around the halls of a high school, with no scar and both eye are blue. He walked to his locker here he was grabbed and shoved into the locker. "Hey faggy," Roland said as he and his friends gathered around, "Got our stuff?"

"I…it's…um…" Ashton tried to say but couldn't get the words out.

Soon Ashton was shoved into the locker again and being held there as Roland went through his backpack until they pulled out some notebooks and letting the rest of Ashton's stuff fall on the floor. "Thanks fag," Roland said as he and his friends left.

Ashton knelt down to pick up the stuff, "You need to tell someone about this." Ashton looked up to see Lucy. Ashton shook his head and went back to picking up his stuff. Lucy waked over and help Ashton with picking up his stuff, "Seriously, you need to tell the teachers."

"I try," Ashton said in a whisper, "But they say I shouldn't lie about a fellow student."

Lucy was surprised to hear that, "But they can't do that."

"Well it's either help the gay teen or lose their star football player," Ashton said, "So it's best to keep the football star and let the gay teen tough it out." The bell rang for class. "See you later," Ashton said goodbye to Lucy and went to class.

School went like usual for Ashton, later the day it was the end of his final period, Phys Ed. Ashton got into the locker room to get change. Once done he realized he was the last one in the locker room.

"Hey fag." Ashton's heart stopped as he turned to see Roland and his friends.

"Can I…" Ashton paused for a moment, "…help you?"

"Well Ashton, you gave us the wrong notes," Roland said as he started to walk towards Ashton.

Ashton was backing up down the hall to the gym, "But, but…"

"Because of you we didn't know what was on the test today," Roland explained as they entered the gym, where the football equipment was set up already, "You know what happens if we fail."

Suddenly something emerged from within Ashton, "Maybe if you study yourself instead of taking my notes, you can actually pass these test!" he said with a stern of confidence.

"Oh," Roland said as he and the others started to chuckle, "Looks like the little gay boy is becoming a gay man." Roland grabbed Ashton's shirt and tugged him towards him so hard that the glasses fell off. "Now we need to teach you a lesson." Roland shoved Ashton who was falling, turning his body towards one of the equipment and soon his face was cut up by the sharp corner of the equipment stand. Ashton was in a lot of pain as it cut him and hit his eye.

Once he was fully on the ground, he quickly turned to his back as his right hand cover half his face. He was screaming in pain as blood poured out of the cut. "Dude now what?!" One of Roland's friends asked.

"Get out fast! Roland shouted as they all left the gym, leaving Ashton alone.

"Bastards," Ashton said as he pulled out his phone and dialed 911.

"Hello 911, state your emergency," the woman said over the phone.

"Help…" Ashton mutter.

"What was that?" the woman replied.

"I need…help…" Ashton said before he was getting weaker and everything went dark.

* * *

Ashton woke up in hospital room. He was starting to panic until a nurse came in, "Mr. Rehm, please calm down," she said.

"Where am I?" Ashton asked.

"You are in a hospital," the nurse replied, "You were brought here after emergency response found you. Mr. Rehm you had a cut on the right side of your face, but due to the cut you lost your right eye."

"I lost my eye…" Ashton whispered as he felt the bandages over the right side of his face.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this," the nurse said, "Right now we are trying to get in contact with your family."

"Well they will be busy with work so it will be awhile," Ashton said. Soon they heard the door open and an older looking man walked in and Ashton recognized him, "Mr. Stone?"

"Hello Ashton," Mr. Stone said, "Nurse, I'm the principal at the school this young man attends. Can I speak to him alone?"

The nurse was unsure, but she soon felt like leaving the two alone and left.

"How are you feeling…? Mr. Stone said.

"Well still a little in pain but…" Ashton couldn't finished as Stone had to add something.

"…After you hurt yourself under the influence?"

"What?" Ashton said confused at what Stone said.

"You tripped while under the influence of drugs," Mr. Stone told Ashton.

"No!" Ashton nearly shouted, "Roland shoved me…"

"Ashton, you should not lie," Stone interrupted him, "Your jealousy should not ruin the lives of those with a bright future."

"What?" Ashton asked again.

"Ashton you need to understand that in life people will get ahead of you and you should just lay down and let them pass," Stone explained as Ashton looked more confused. "In other words Mr. Rehm, if you tell anyone what happened today, the police will find drugs in your locker."

Ashton couldn't believe this, his own principal was threatening him. His thoughts were broken when he heard his cellphone ringing. He looked to the side to see all his stuff on a chair. Stone smiled as he grabbed the phone and hand it to Ashton. He was hesitant at first but he answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Ashton! I'm sorry I couldn't call back sooner!" A woman on the other end of the line said, "What happened?! Why are you in the hospital?!"

Ashton looked up to see his principle he was giving him a harsh look. Ashton soon replied, "Well Martha, I was walking through the gym and I tripped and cut myself on one of the gym equipment."

"That doesn't sound like a hospital trip," Martha stated.

"I cut my face and lost my right eye," Ashton told her.

"Oh god Ashton," Martha said with a gasp, "I'll try to get everyone over as fast as I can."

"Okay," Ashton said as he hung up the phone and turn to Mr. Stone.

"Good boy Ashton," the principle said, "At least you learn your place in the world."

* * *

Later that day after his family came to visit him, he was staying the night at the hospital. Thought were running through his head as he laid in the room alone, 'Money has been so tight lately, I may have to drop out of school and get a job. Why does this bad luck have to fallow my family?'

"Those who are truly weak will bring the strong ones down and them down mentally," A new voice said.

Ashton looked at the door to his room to see a man in a trench coat, he was tall and the coat made it hard to see what kind of build he had, but he saw how he had slick black and sunglasses over his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"A bully is a weak person who need to make others feel weak to feel better about themselves," the man said.

"Are you here to mock me?" Ashton asked.

"No," the man said, "I'm here to help you." He pulled out a belt and a crystal left it on a table next to the bed.

"What's that?" Ashton asked.

"Something for you," the man said, "You are unique Ashton. Strong. The one who can help so many people."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You are very Strong Ashton and this belt will unleash it," The man told him.

Ashton looked at the belt and asked, "What's the catch?"

"No catch," the man said as he walked closer to Ashton "Just insert the crystal into the belt, spin the crystal, and say 'Henshin.'"

The man pressed his finger on his the bandages. A glow formed under the bandages and he was in pain. "Ow that hurt!" he shouted. And he noticed he can see under the bandages.

"A little gift for you Ashton," the man said, "A new eye. But unfortunately I can't change its color."

"But how am I going to explain…" Ashton tried to say but the man interrupted him.

"I have powers to alter memories making them think they found a donor and that the eye color was natural," he explained, "I'll also take care of the bills. Just know that using that power is your decision. You can keep the belt for as long as you want."

"Just who are you? And why are you doing this?" Ashton asked.

"My name is Ignis," The man replied, "And I'm doing this all for you."

* * *

Weeks passed since Ashton was in the hospital. He still had the bandages covering part his face. People stared at him, but he was used to it. During the past weeks he carried the belt with him in his backpack.

One day after gym, Ashton was in the locker room and he got changed back into his regular clothes. He noticed that the locker room was empty. "Hello?" he called out.

"Mr. Rehm." Ashton was startled as Mr. Stone was behind him.

"Mr. Stone," Ashton said, "Can I help you?"

"Mr. Rehm you know what happened last night?" Mr. Stone asked. Ashton shook his head not knowing what was going to happen. "Last night the football team lost their game. The championship game I might add."

"So?" Ashton asked.

"They were worried that you will press charges towards them," Mr. Stone said.

"It's not my fault that your team suck and need to blame others!" Ashton said with courage.

"You are just like Sarah," Mr. Stone said, "Thinking you are bigger than everyone else."

"Sarah?" Ashton said, "What did you do to her?"

"Same thing that I'm going to do to you," Mr. Stone replied as he energy surround surrounded him and he transformed into a robotic creature made of coils of wires.

Ashton was scared as he saw his principal turned into a monster. He ran out of the locker room. "Don't run child," Stone said as he chased Ashton. In the gym, Stone used his wires to trip Ashton.

"Oof!" Ashton let out as he dropped his book bag, making the belt and crystal fall out. He saw them and remember what Ignis said. He strapped the belt around his waist and inserted the crystal in the belt. He spun the crystal and said "Henshin!" Energy cover his body and transformed into the armor he will get use to later. "What is this?" he asked in amazement.

"You," Stone started, "You're a Magi!"

"He is not a Magi," The two looked to see Ignis on top of the bleachers, "He is the Dragoon. Kamen Rider Dragoon!"

"Kamen Rider?" Ashton repeated.

"I don't care what he is," Stone said as wires extend until it touched the floor, "I will kill him!" He lashed the wires at Ashton, hitting a few times.

"Ashton! There is a lance on your side to help you fight!" Ignis shouted.

Ashton felt the side of his wait and felt a blade on his side. He grabbed it and saw that it had a short pole. "This quite short," he said before the pole extended.

Stone lashed his wires again and Ashton was able to deflect the wires, until the wires wrapped around the pole of the lance and he tried to pull the lance away.

Ashton pulled harder pulling Stone towards him and slashed him a few times, knocking him down.

"You will not win!" Stone shouted he jumped into the air and got ready to lash his wires again.

Ignis got in-between the two and breathed fire knocking Stone back and the fire alarm went off. "Ashton you need to finish him off," he told Ashton.

"How?"

"The lance," Ignis replied, "With a thought, the pole will shrink and attach it to the end of your right leg." Ashton did what Ignis told him, "Now jump in the air and kick him!"

Ashton jumped into the air with the blade glowing and kicked Stone with the bladed foot.

Stone was surging with energy and he returned to normal and said, "Why? Why couldn't you lay down and submit to those who are better than you?"

Stone returned to his Mech form and exploded.

Ashton was amazed to see how he was able to destroy a robotic monster. He felt a hand on his shoulder and said, "This is the start of destiny."


	10. Ch 10: Future Ahead

Disclaimer: Kamen Rider is own by Toei.

Chapter 10: Future Ahead

Nate was surprise to hear Ashton told him. "Oh my god! You went though so much!" he said, "I made some complaints in my life and heard people complain about things being unfair. But you, you went through so much more."

"That's all in the past," Ashton said as he walked to the door, "Come on let's go to the Off Campus."

As Ashton opened the door he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Ashton, we don't each other for long, but just remember that you're are my friend."

Ashton smiled and said, "I know. You don't need to worry about me. Come on there is a Mech to stop."

* * *

At the Darnell estate, Mabuz was in his office reading through the documents. Soon a man in a suit with a suitcase walked into the office. "Mr. Darnell," he said.

"Ah good, you came with the robots of this month's progress?" Mabuz asked.

"Yes sir," he said as he pulled out a document and place in front of Mabuz. "Proud to say one of the new Mechs became an Omega fast."

Mabuz was surprised to hear that, "Amazing, that is a rare quality that shows he'll be a powerful Mech," he said as he looked through the papers.

"Oh yes, he became a sniper Mech," the man told his boss, "He'll be useful for some job."

"Been a long time since we had a sniper…" Mabuz trailed off as he saw something. "What is the most important rule of organization?"

"B-but he found me and wanted power…" the man tried to explain.

"We have order in this organization," Mabuz said as he transform in Gehanna Grinder, "Breaking these rules have consequences. For this you will be turned back into an Alpha."

"You can't do that!" the man said as he transformed into a bulky Mech with his left hand replaced with a large metal ball connected to him by a chain, "I work so hard to get where I am!"

The Omega Mech toss the ball at Gehanna, who caught it easily. "Attacking a superior," he started as gears emerged from his back, "I could just kill you but we need some Alphas around."

The gears flew towards the Omega and inserted themselves in him. The Omega screamed in pain as his body started to dissolve, soon the body faded away leaving an Alpha Mech on the floor.

"Is everything alright sir" Ward said as he walked into the office and noticed the Alpha on the floor.

"It's nothing Ward," Gehanna said as he reverted back into Mabuz, "Take this Alpha to be 'trained' once again, than get Scout in here. I have a mission for him."

"Yes sir," Ward replied before he grabbed the Alpha and carried him out of the room.

* * *

Back at the university, everything was on edge. The police were looking where the shooter was at and getting statements from different people. People were panicking and news reporters were making the situation worse as they were saying that this was the same sniper as the one who shot three people in the past weeks.

"Hey!" an officer shouted as he stopped Ashton and Nate, "What do you two think you are doing out here?!"

"Just trying to get to the Off Campus," Nate said.

"I'm sorry, but we are trying to get students to stay in their dorms," the officer said, "We want all students to be safe."

"We get the idea," Nate said, "But I think that we'll be just as safe in a bar as if we were in our dorms."

"Wait here," the officer told the two. He went to the other officers and whispered something to them. They looked at the two and the officer want back to them, "Okay, but I better not catch you two out here again."

"Okay," Nate and Ashton went to the Off Campus, where it was completely empty.

"You two got here?" Sam said surprised to see the two.

"Yeah, we were surprised to get here as well," Nate said as he noticed Liz on a laptop, "What are you looking for?"

"Just noticed that the names of the sniper victims look familiar," Liz replied, "Just looking through old news article for anything."

"We need to hurry, the Sniper Mech's next victim is somewhere on campus," Ashton told them.

"A Mech is doing this?!" Lucy said.

"But what is a Sniper Mech shoot some college students?" Sam asked.

"That is the real question," Nate said.

"Found it!" Liz shouted surprising everyone.

"What?!" Ashton asked as they walked over to Liz.

"I've known I've seen those names," Liz said as she turned the laptop with an article and the name highlighted, "You remember almost four years ago five jocks were charged with rape."

"Oh yeah," Sam said as he looked at the article, "The charges were later dropped for some reason."

"How can someone drop charges?!" Nate asked in disbelief.

Liz sighed and said, "That's not the worst of it. A week later Sarah Mitchell was found dead in her room, leaving distraught parents and little brother, Marcus."

"So this Mech is taking revenge for what happened four years ago," Sam said, "So why not kill them?"

"Why kill them while they can suffer for the rest of their lives," Lucy explained, "So who the fifth person?"

Ashton was look on the laptop to see the last name and turned to the others and simply answered, "Roland." He started to walk out the door "Nate, Sam, I need you two to come with me."

Nate and Sam didn't question it and followed Ashton.

* * *

At the university's gym, Roland was running laps around the gym. "Are you sure we should be here?" a friend asked, "There is some gunman on campus."

"Yeah man," the other friend said, "Plus it is eerie to be in the gym alone."

"Come on," Roland said with a taunting voice, "Who's afraid of some guy with a gun."

Unknown to them, Rifle was watching them. "Now you are mine," he said.

* * *

Outside of the gym, Ashton, Nate, and Sam arrived. "Are you sure he'll be here?" Nate asked.

Soon a gunshot was heard and the three ran in while Roland's friends were running out. Inside they proceed with caution to see Rifle standing over Roland, who was shot in the leg, and Rifle was pointing his gun at Roland. "Now you'll pay for everything," he said.

"Stop!" Ashton shouted as he ran out of the hiding spot, with Nate and Sam still hiding. "You don't have to do this!"

Rifle turned to see Ashton and so did Roland. "The fag? The hell are you doing here?!"

"I have to do this," Rifle said.

"No! I don't think Sarah would want this," Ashton told the Mech.

"Sarah? How do you know that name?" Rifle asked lowering his gun.

"I know, that guy," Ashton pointed towards Roland, "He is a terrible guy and he bullied so many people. But killing him won't solve anything."

Rifle returned back into his human form. Ashton was shocked to see that the Mech was a teenage boy. "He raped my sister," the boy said, "Because of him Sarah is dead."

"Sarah?" Roland whispered, "Who was that?!"

"My sister!" the boy shouted, as he transform back into his Mech form. Pointing his gun back at Roland.

"Do you the bitch who doesn't know a great time even if it hit her in the face," Roland said.

"Roland!" Ashton shouted surprising the two, "You need to shut up for once in your life! I'm trying to help you!"

"You see he deserves to die," Rifle said as he was ready to fire.

"No!" Ashton shouted as he grabbed Rifle's arm and was able to have him miss, "Go!" he shouted again.

Nate and Sam rushed in to grab Roland and carried him out of there. Rifle shoved Ashton away, "I was going to just kill that bastard," Rifle said as he pointed his gun at Ashton, "But your interference will force me to kill you too."

Ashton pulled out his Driver and put in on, he inserted the Dragon Crystal in the Driver and spin it. "Henshin!" Ashton transformed into Dragoon, with the lance already in hand.

"You!? You're the Kamen Rider!?" Rifle shouted, "You interfered again!?" Rifle charged at Ashton.

Rifle tried to hit Ashton, but he was either knocking him away or dodging them. "You need to stop this!" Ashton told Rifle.

"I'll stop until I avenge my sister!" Rifle shouted back firing his gun, landing a few hits on his shoulder and thigh.

"You think your sister will be happy with this?" Ashton said as he hit Rifle with the lance, "Becoming a monster!" he hit him again, "Attacking innocent people!" Ashton kicked Rifle, pushing him back to the wall.

"Innocent?" Rifle spat the word, "Those guys raped my sister and she committed suicide!" he fired again, only for Ashton to grab the gun and aim it another way.

"Sarah didn't commit suicide!" Ashton told Rifle, "I believe she was murdered."

"Murdered?" Rifle repeated.

"Yes," Ashton said letting go of Rifle, "I believe that our old high school principle did it, he killed her."

"If he did, I'll kill him," Rifle said as he was about to leave.

"He's already dead," Ashton said, "I killed him."

"Ah yes Stone," a new voice said. "I almost forgot that old Omega."

They looked up to see Gehanna Grinder. "Gehanna!" Ashton said.

"Ah Kamen Rider," Gehanna said, "No surprise to see you here. But I'm here for the Omega."

"What do you want with me?" Rifle asked.

"This," Gehanna said as a gear appeared in his hand. The gear flew towards Rifle and inserted itself in his back. He was screaming in pain, "Now you are my puppet. Destroy the Kamen Rider!"

Rifle pointed his gun at Ashton and fired at him. "Stop this Marcus!" Ashton shouted as he used his lance to hold Rifle back.

"It is no use," Gehanna said, "He is under my control and he won't stop until one of you dies."

Ashton was hesitant but he knew what he had to do. He attacked Rifle, but the attacks didn't do much. "Marcus."

Rifle pointed his gun again and fired an endless barrage. Ashton dodged the shots and the lance started to glow, "Marcus!" Ashton shouted as he run towards Rifle and swung his lance, hitting Rifle.

Rifle screamed in pain as electricity surged through him. But to Ashton's surprise, Rilfe reverted back to Marcus with a gear and broken scale next to him.

"What's going on?" Ashton asked.

"One of my Omegas disobeyed a rule," Gehanna said as he walked up to pick up a gear of his. "Children don't understand the world like us. They don't need these powers like use."

"You, you saved him?" Ashton said.

"Don't think anything different of me Kamen Rider," Gehanna said as he started to walk out of the gym, "I will destroy you Kamen Rider, one day."

Ashton was left speechless with what just happened, but he remembered Marcus. He ran over to check on the boy to see that he was still breathing but unconscious. Ashton reverted back to normal and put the Driver away.

He carried Marcus out of the gym out the side doors, to see a bunch of police cars, a fire truck, and an ambulance. He rushed down where officers saw him carrying the boy. They helped Ashton take Marcus to an ambulance.

He was questioned and Ashton told them about a robotic monster attacking and the mask vigilante saving them. He had to leave out the part of Marcus being that robotic monster.

* * *

Later that day, Ashton was walking through the hallways of the hospital. He stopped when he passed a room with a door opened. He looked inside to see Roland laying in the bed. He walked inside and Roland noticed him, "What do you want fag?" he asked.

"I heard you parents are not coming to see you," Ashton said as he took a seat near the bed.

"The doctor told me that due to the wound I won't be able to play football again," Roland told Ashton, "It's that kid's fault, and I'm going to sue that kid for what he did to me."

"On what grounds?" Ashton asked, "I saw a robotic monster attacking, there is no security cameras to support any claim."

"You don't understand," Roland said as he tried to sit up, "He ruined my life and…"

"And you ruin his life," Ashton interrupted as he got up, "This was karma catching up to you." Ashton was walking to the door, "Just be happy you were given a second chance."

"When did you grow a pair?" Roland said.

Ashton stopped at the door and turned back to Roland, "The day I realized that I am stronger then you."

Ashton left Roland, who was getting angry at what Ashton said. Ashton walked further down the hall and saw Nate standing across a door. "How is he?" Ashton asked as he looked in the door to see Marcus lying in bed with his eyes close and his parents by his side.

"He's in a coma," Nate replied, "The doctors don't know what put him a coma but all his vitals are fine. So we just wait for him to wake up."

"That's good," Ashton said.

"The weird thing is my dad heard about this and offered to pay for the medical bill for the family," Nate added.

Ashton raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yeah, surprised me too," Nate said, "You said that Gehanna help you save Marcus?"

Ashton nodded and said, "Yeah, it was quite odd and he said one his Omegas disobeyed a rule."

"Excuse me," the turned to see Marcus's mother, "Are you the young man who saved my son?"

"Yes," Ashton replied.

She suddenly hugged Ashton, "Thank you. Thank you so much," she said, "I don't know what we would do if we lost our son."

"It was nothing," Ashton said, "I knew Sarah from high school and she was great person."

"Thank you again," the mother said as she went back to her son.

"It's great to help these people," Nate said.

"It is," Ashton said as he and Nate left.

Nate sighed, "You know, now I feel bad for what I've been doing to my mom. I've been ignoring her calls and trying to keep my distance. Maybe I should go home for a bit."

"That's probably a good idea," Ashton commented.

"Who knows, maybe you should go see your parents," Nate suggested. Ashton had a sadden look and Nate noticed it. "What? Did something happen?"

"Uh… well…," Ashton started, "Nate my parents are dead."

"Oh god," Nate said with a horrified expression, "I'm so sorry."

"You didn't know," Ashton replied as they walked out of the hospital, "But I'm okay, I'll see you ate the dorm."

Ashton left his friend at the front door of the hospital who was feeling sorry for Ashton. Nate pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

* * *

Later at the Darnell estate, Mabuz was in his office with his wife, Deirdre, were going through some papers. The doors opened and Ward walked in, "Mr. and Mrs. Darnell, you have a visitor," he said.

"We're busy," Deirdre replied.

"It's your son," Ward added.

Mabuz and Deirdre looked at each other and Mabuz said, "Give us a few minutes and send him in." Ward nodded and closed the door.

Mabuz put all the papers in a folder and put the folder in his desk. In a few moments Nate walked into the office. "Nathan," Deirdre greeted as she walked up to here son and kissed him on the cheek, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, it's been awhile since I saw you, Dad, and Kassie, so I came home to see you all," Nate explained as he took a seat in front of his father's desk, "I heard what you did Dad."

Mabuz smiled and said, "Well I do what I can to help." He leaned back in his chair, "Nathan, I can tell this isn't just a social visit."

Nate gave a slight chuckle and replied, "You can always tell dad. Alright I need to talk about something."

* * *

At the airport a few town away, a young Asian man was walking out of the baggage claim pulling a suitcase and have a backpack on. _"Finally, after three fights, I made it to America,"_ He said in Japanese. He walked through the lobby and stopped for a moment when he realized something. _"Where am I going?"_ He checked his smart phone and sighed in relief. He turned to a passing man, "Excuse me…" he started in English, "Do you know… how to get to…" he checked his smartphone again, "…Eastwood Shores."

"I'm sorry, but never heard of that place," the man replied as he left the young man.

The young man sighed and mumbled to himself, _"This may take awhile."_


End file.
